One More Try
by snowfair
Summary: Whenever we asked "what is love", it is usually because we are unsure of a certain someone really loves us, or we are unsure of ourself if we really love that someone. For me, love is a wide mixed of emotions, we feel happy because of love or we may also feel sad, mad, lonely, weak, or even heart broken, all of this because of love. Pls. read and find out what is love for you?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't owned the characters.

Chapter 1

Flashback

7 years ago

Horatio Caine, who normally stands at 6'0 if he wasn't sitting at his desk at the moment, with short red hair, bright blue eyes and a slim build, was doing his paperwork at the end of his work day when the phone rings on his desk.

He lays down his pen, picked up the receiver and answered. "Caine."

"Mr. Caine, Calleigh Duquesne is here for her interview."

"Thank you, send her in."

"Will do."

When he hung up the phone, he looked toward the door and waited for the new potential hire.

After one of his best CSI's suddenly quit a few weeks back, making them short staffed, he had to find a new hire, so when a newcomer from New Orleans called and had asked for an interview, and since she not only had experience as a CSI but a bullet expert, he thought he would give her the interview.

A few seconds later he sees a young woman at the height of around 5'3, a slim build with blond hair open the glass door, so he stands up from his chair, and when his blue eyes connected with her beautiful green ones, he felt his heart jump a little, but he shook it off quickly, then cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you in person, Calleigh Duquesne."

Calleigh smiled while she shook his hand. "Thank you sir."

Horatio smiled in return as she released her hand. "Please, call me Horatio."

She nodded while speaking in her southern accent. "Ok, Horatio."

He nodded, then waited for her to sit down before he sat back down.

He took a moment to get her file that he had gotten from the New Orleans lab, opened it, looked it over, then looked at Calleigh before asking. "So was there a particular reason why you left New Orleans?"

Calleigh shook her head and replied. "Not really, I just felt like I needed a new scenery, I practically grew up in and around the area."

Horatio nodded in understanding and responded. "Ready to spread your wings?"

Calleigh chuckled with a nod, which made Horatio's heart tingle at the sound too, he mentally shook his head as she continued. "Yes, I would have to agree."

They smiled at each other, then after a few more questions, he closed the file that was in front of him. "You'll know in a day or two."

Calleigh nodded as she stood up from her chair, which he followed suit before they shook hands again, and as they were releasing them, she smiled and replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, enjoy the rest of your day."

Calleigh nodded again. "You too."

After one more nod, she turned and started walking toward the glass door before walking out. He would have watched her walk away from his office, but at the moment the blinds had been blocking his view, but a part of him had to see her one more time, so he walked to the window and looked outside, then he smiled a little as he watched her walk to her vehicle.

Once she got in, he walked back to his desk, picked up his phone, dialed the receptionist's desk and said. "Felicia, call Calleigh Duquesne before you leave today to tell her she got the job and make sure you put her on the payroll."

"You got it, Horatio."

As he was setting the receiver of the phone down he mentally smiled to himself. He didn't need hours or days to think this hire through, pushing is own personal feelings aside for the blond, as a boss, he felt she was going to be a major asset to the team and he believes she'll fit in perfectly here, and he knew he couldn't pass up a good thing when he saw it standing in front of him.

End of flashback

As Horatio came back to the present he was looking out of his office window, watching Calleigh comforting the victim's family, he sighed a little as he watched her walk back toward the building.

He was right about her being an asset to the team right away and it didn't take her long to become good friends with them either. Their bond had also gotten stronger through the years, especially these last few months after they lost one of their own. The day that he hugged her in the locker room was the day he realized that he couldn't deny how he felt about her anymore, he just hasn't found the courage to voice it yet.

He mentally shakes his head and thinks. 'Someday.'

After another sigh, he walks away from the window and heads out of the office so he could dismiss the team since shift was over.

* * *

One week later

After another day was in the books, Horatio walks into the break room, then frowned a little as he asked. "Where is Calleigh?"

The team, which also included, Medical Examiner Alexx Woods, Eric Delko, and a newcomer just this month, Ryan Wolfe, looked at their boss a little solemnly as Eric replied. "I think she's still in the ballistics lab, the case took a lot out of her."

Alexx Woods was closes to Horatio's age, in fact only four months separated them, she was African-American, around 5'4, slim with rown hair and brown eyes, Eric Delko was Cuban, 5'11, with an athletic build, short black hair and brown eyes, and Ryan Wolfe was Caucasian, 5'9 with an athletic build, short brown hair and hazel eyes.

Ryan added. "All of us really."

Horatio nodded in understanding, any case can have an affect on the team, but the ones that dealt with kids hit them the hardest, especially young ones, he mentally shook his head and cleared his throat. "Why don't you guys get out of here and work on the paper work tomorrow, it has been a long day, ok?"

They nodded with a small smile and Eric replied. "Thanks H." Horatio nodded as Eric asked. "Do you want me to check on Calleigh?"

He could see the worry look on the young man's face as he replied. "I'll do it, thanks Eric."

Eric just nodded, then after a sympathy look between Alexx and Horatio, Horatio left the room, leaving the others behind.

After taking the elevator down to the ballistics lab, he walked to the room and saw it was empty, but before he left to check the locker room, he asked. "Calleigh, you in here?"

There was a moment of silence and he thought she really wasn't in there, so he was about to turn around when he heard a soft voice. "I'm in here."

He walks further in the room until he reached her office, then his eyes automatically looked down and he saw that she was sitting on the floor with her back against the drawers of her desk. His worry grew as she looked up at him with red eyes, indicating she had been crying at one point.

He walked up to her, and as he bent down, she shakes it off and said. "I'm fine, it isn't like it was my first case dealing with little kids."

Horatio nodded as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "No, but it doesn't get any easier."

She sniffled as she shook her head, then while looking into his caring blue eyes, she asked. "How are you doing?"

He sighed. "About the same as everybody else." She nodded in understanding, then he continued as they continued to look at one another. "Come on, let's get out of here, I'll take you home."

She shook her as they stood up. "You don't have to do that."

"I'll feel better if I know that you got home safely."

A warmness filled her and she smiled a little, which the smile made his heart skip a few beats, then they mentally shook their heads as she replied. "Ok."

Horatio smiled with a nod, then after she grabbed her things and locked up her office, Calleigh and Horatio left the lab before he took her home, which was in a neighborhood that had very friendly people in it.

After he pulled in the driveway of the white, one-story house with a chain link fence around the yard, he turns the engine off to his vehicle, looked toward the passenger seat, which she gives him a little smile and said. "Thank you."

He gives her a little smile in return. "You're welcome."

She puts her hand on the door handle, but before she opens it, she looked at him and asked shyly. "Horatio, will you come in with me for a bit?"

She didn't feel like being alone just yet, and if there was one person that could make her feel better, it was Horatio.

He wasn't only her boss, he was her best friend.

"Of course."

After one more small smile between them, Horatio takes his keys out of the ignition before they got out of his vehicle and walked to her front door so they could spend a little time together, which neither one would complain one bit on that, no matter how the time was spent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Next Morning

Horatio woke to voices being heard outside, and at first he was confused on where he was, but when he finally became conscious he realized he had fallen asleep on Calleigh's couch, making him mentally blush a little.

When he walked into her house last night they talked, it was nothing important, they were just enjoying each other's company while trying to put last night's case behind them, and after they had dinner, which the meal itself was nothing special, they sat down and watched a movie, then some time between the start of it and the end, he must have fallen asleep.

He stood up from the couch to work out the kinks in his neck and back when the front door opened.

They had eye contact and both could tell they were a little embarrassed, yeah they may have gotten closer through the years but their interaction never carried on to either of their places, or at least a sleepover, so falling asleep together last night was a first for them, even though it was very innocent.

He cleared his throat and spoke first. "I heard you talking to somebody out there."

Calleigh smiled as she shuts the front door. "Yeah, I was talking to my neighbor, Betty, she's lived here long before I even moved in the neighborhood. She was curious/worried about the vehicle she's never seen in my driveway."

He smiled a little and asked. "She likes to look out for you, huh?"

Calleigh chuckled with a nod. "Yes, anything suspicious she lets me know about it."

He chuckled a little, then after a pause and while they were looking at one another, they both spoke at the same time. "Sorry."  
He looked at her with curiosity and asked. "Why are you saying sorry?"

She cleared her throat before answering. "If I wouldn't have asked you to come in you wouldn't have ended up on my couch."

Horatio shook his head as he walked up to her. "One, I didn't have to agree to watch the movie, and two, me coming in helped you forget about the case for a little bit, right?"

She smiled with a nod. "Yeah."

"Then think nothing of it, we are friends and being there for one another is what a friend does, ok?"

As she looked into his blue eyes she replied. "Ok." After another pause, she asked. "What are you sorry about?"

He stopped the blush from coming before speaking again. "Well for falling asleep." She chuckled as he continued. "Just know that me falling asleep had nothing to do with your company, you are always a joy to be around."

Calleigh smiled again. "Thank you, and I understand, it just goes back to the case, I think it wiped us out more than we thought." He nodded in agreement as she continued. "So let's not make it more than what it was, it was a friend being there for a friend."

He could have taken that opening to say that he felt more than friendship toward her, but having that discussion now was not a good idea, so he nodded and replied after clearing his throat. "You got it."

After she nodded she looked at the clock on the wall before looking at Horatio again. "I should get ready."

Horatio nodded. "I'm sure I can find my way through the kitchen, go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

After one more nod, Calleigh left the living room with her mail in her hand, he watched her turn to the left, where her room was, then took a breath before walking straight ahead toward the kitchen to see where the coffee was.

When Calleigh came back into the kitchen cleaned and dressed, they had some coffee and he had made a little breakfast. Then once the food was gone, she grabbed her things before they walked out of the house, and as they were walking toward his vehicle, Calleigh's neighbor, Betty, looked in their direction while she was watering her flowers.

Betty Harrison was an older woman with short, curly white hair, she was slim with brown eyes.

Horatio smiled and said loud enough for the older woman to hear him. "Ma'am." She smiled as she waved at them, and if Horatio wasn't mistaken, he thought he saw her wink at him.

After Horatio and Calleigh get into the vehicle, he drove them towards the lab with smiles on their faces.

As Horatio stopped at the second to last light they have to go through before reaching the lab, Calleigh looks over at Horatio's appearance, he looked over at her then looked down at his winkled shirt, and before she could speak, he spoke. "Don't worry about it, I have an extra pair of clothes in my locker." She thought it was funny that he can read her mind at times.

After looking at each other for a second they turned their eyes toward the road as he started going again.

Once they got to the lab they went their separate ways, then after making a quick stop to his office, he walked out and the receptionist had just gotten there, so he smiled at the younger woman and said. "Mary, if someone calls for me just take a message, ok?"

The blond nodded with a smile, noticing he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. "Yes, Sir."

"Mary..."

She cuts him off. "It's Horatio, I know sir...sorry."

She had just started working here a few months and she hadn't gotten out of the habit of calling Horatio, Sir.

Horatio nodded with a smile before walking away and heading for the locker room.

* * *

45 minutes later

When Horatio walked into the break room he noticed the guys, Eric and Ryan was looking at him with a smile, so he stopped before getting to the counter and asked. "What?" As he looked down at himself.

Eric replied. "Your hair is still a little damp and rumor has it you came here with yesterday's clothes on, what would the evidence tell us, Ryan?"

Before Horatio could speak, Ryan spoke with a smile. "That somebody didn't go home last night and he used the shower at the lab."

Eric chuckled with a nod. "Right you are." Then he looked at Horatio again and asked. "So H, did you get some action last night?"

Ryan chuckled too, then Horatio shook his head with a smile. "It wasn't like that boys."

Eric speaks again. "Come on H, you can tell us."

Before he could answer that, Calleigh had walked in the room and asked. "What can he tell you guys?" As she walked to the counter to get some coffee.

The guys looked at Calleigh, and Eric answered. "Ryan and I think that H had gotten some action last night and he isn't sharing."

With Calleigh's back toward the guys, she subtly looked over at Horatio and they both could tell that they were both embarrassed, even though nothing had happened between them.

Horatio finally cleared his throat, looked at the guys and repeated calmly but with a slight edge, indicating that his personal life is done being discussed. "I will say this one more time, whatever your thinking that I did, I didn't, I was just being there for a friend."

The guys understood his tone so they just nodded, then after a moment's pause, Horatio sent them off to their scene.

Once the room became empty, except for Horatio and Calleigh, she grabbed her coffee cup, turned around so her back was against the counter, then looked over at him. "I feel partly responsible for that one."

Horatio shook his head and replied. "Don't worry about it, we know what happened and what didn't happen, anybody else can speculate all they want." As they looked into each other's eyes she nodded then he nodded back and continued. "Now how about going to work so we can solve some crimes?"

She nodded. "I'll meet you in the vehicle in a few minutes." He nodded again before walking out of the room as she took a leave.

* * *

After Shift

Once he dismissed the team he went back to his office to do some paperwork, and after a few hours, he hears a knock on the door.

He looked up and saw Calleigh in the opened doorway, they gave each other a smile, then he asked a little surprised. "You are still here, I thought you left with the guys?"

She shook her head as she walked closer to his desk. "I had a few things I needed to get done today." He nodded in understanding, then she asked after clearing her throat. "You almost done?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You want to have dinner." He looked at her with curiosity and she continued quickly. "I just know that once you get into a case it is hard to stop to eat, which I bet you haven't had anything since this morning, so let's just call it payback for last night, a friend helping a friend out."

He paused, then he smiled. "Ok, I'll meet you at our usual group hang-out place."

She nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll see you there."

After a long look, Calleigh turned and walked out of his office as he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, then he shook his head with a smile as he signed his name on the last two files he had on his desk before getting up and leaving the lab. Even though they considered this a 'friends' meal, he knew he was going to enjoy it.

And enjoyed it they both did, throughout their meal while they were talking and laughing it was comfortable and felt right, which was really nothing new considering they had felt this way from the beginning, they just felt the connection becoming deeper each second.

After the bill came, which she elected to pay since she offered, they walked out of the bar &amp; grill, smiling as he walked her to her vehicle.

When they stopped at the driver's side, they looked at each other in silence for a second before he cleared his throat and said. "Thank you, Calleigh, I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome and me too."

"But I would have really liked it if I had paid."

Even though he knew this was just a meal between friends, he was a gentlemen and he would have felt more comfortable if he would have paid.

Calleigh chuckled. "You can catch the bill next time...Well I mean if..."

He cuts her off. "Next time it is."

"Alright, until next time then." He nodded and she continued. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled. "See you tomorrow, Calleigh."

After another smile, she got into her vehicle, and after she started it, he walked away, feeling pretty good about where things seemed to be heading between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: By the way, I'd like to thank GSR4ever87, for helping me with this story. So, credits should also goes to GSR4ever87.

Chapter 3

* * *

Two weeks later

After their dinner 'date' they ended up having it again a few days later, then for the next two weeks it became a natural occurrence every other day after work, that is if they could spare the time, even skipping out on group gatherings so they could eat with just the two of them. It was never a romantic place, just a place friends would go, but they enjoyed it every time. Also with each dinner they had together, they knew that the feelings they had for one another couldn't be silenced anymore, it was just a matter of who would speak up first.

Once the next shift was over, Horatio walked into the break room to dismiss the team, and Eric asked. "So H, you want to have a drink with us after shift?"

Horatio moved his eyes over to where Caleigh was, which was over by the counter, and they speak silently with their eyes before he looked at Eric again. "How about a rain check?"

Eric nodded before looking over at Calleigh. "What about you?"

Calleigh smiled with a shake of her head. "Yeah a rain check for me too."

Eric shrugged as he stood up from his seat, along with Ryan, and said. "Ok, see you guys tomorrow."

As they both said goodbye, Eric and Ryan left the room, leaving behind Calleigh and Horatio.

Horatio looks at Calleigh again and asked. "I'll pick up at six?"

Usually she meets him at the restaurant, so she asked a little curiously. "You sure?"

He smiled with a nod. "Yes, six sharp."

She smiled in return. "You got it, I'll be ready."

After one more look, which made butterflies appear in both of their stomachs, he walked out of the room.

When six o'clock came around, Horatio stopped his vehicle in Calleigh's driveway before pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the vehicle, then he walked up to the front door.

Once he stopped in front of it, he raised his hand up and knocked.

A few minutes later the door opened and Calleigh appeared wearing a nice light green pant suit with her hair curled.

He smiled at her appearance and said. "You look beautiful tonight, which I didn't know you can top your everyday look."

Even though it wasn't uncommon for him to make those comments to her, especially the last few months, she couldn't help but blush, she did try to hide it though.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself, handsome."

He was wearing a nice blue shirt with the top two buttons undone, a black jacket, slacks and nice shoes that went with it.

It was his turn to hid his blush, then he cleared his throat and asked. "Shall we?"

Calleigh smiled with a nod, and after locking her front door, they started walking to his vehicle.

When they got there, he opens the door for her before walking to his side of the vehicle, and after getting in and shutting the door, she looked at him and asked. "So where are we going tonight?"

"You'll see."

She smiled with a nod as he started the vehicle, then a few seconds later he pulled out of the driveway and took them to their destination, an Italian restaurant.

Once they were seated and the drinks were ordered, the waiter left them to look over the menus so they could decided what they wanted to eat.

As they picked up their menus, Calleigh looks around the nice restaurant before looking at her and commented. "This is a little different then our usual places."

It wasn't like they went to dumps when they went out to dinner, but being in a place like this made her feel something different then where they spent their other evenings together.

"Is it ok? I thought we would do something different."

She smiled with a nod. "Yeah, this is ok."

He smiled in return, and after a long look they looked through their menus to figure out what they wanted, both deciding on a pasta.

Once they finished dinner, the waiter came back with the bill and sets it on the table, and as he walked away, Horatio picks it up and Calleigh said. "I can pay half."

Horatio shook his head with a smile. "I believe it's my turn."

"But Horatio..."

He cuts her off as he places the money and tip on the table. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not gong to win, am I?"

He slides his chair back with a chuckle, gets up and helps her up. "Nope, sorry ma'am."

She sighed good naturally, then walked in front of him toward the exit of the restaurant while he had his hand on the small of her back.

When they reached his vehicle, he opens the door for her, and after she gets in, he shuts it before walking to his side of the vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Once he got in, he started it and took them back to her place, and after he stopped in the driveway, he continued his gentleman ways by opening the vehicle door and walking her to her front door.

After she unlocked it, she turned to him and said. "Thanks for dinner, it was wonderful."

He smiled and replied. "You're welcome, and I would have to agree."

She smiled in return, and as they stood looking at one another their hearts started to beat a little faster.

After a few seconds he cleared his throat and spoke softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cal." Before he turned and started walking toward his vehicle.

But before he could take a step, she speaks. "I can't do this anymore Horatio."

He turned around and asked with curiosity. "Do what?"

She paused to get her nerves in check before continuing. "Pretending that everything is normal between us."

Trying to keep his emotions down, he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Horatio, are you saying that you aren't feeling what I'm feeling?"

He walked up closer to her and spoke softly. "Which is?" He had to hear her say it first because he had to make sure he wasn't the only one.

As she looked into his sparkling blue eyes, she replied. "I can't keep quiet anymore. I like you a lot, I have for a very long time and the feeling has only gotten stronger these last few months."

They both knew that saying 'I love you' might be too fast, even though that feeling was there.

He mentally sighed in relief, brings his hand up to her cheek and cups it, then replied as he looked into her sparkling green eyes. "I feel it too."

Calleigh's eyes started to get misty as she asked. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes, I like you too."

All they could do was stare for the longest time, then he cleared his throat and asked softly. "Can I kiss you, sweetheart?"

She smirked and replied jokingly. "I'll kill you if you don't."

They chuckled, then after another long look, he bends his head down so his lips could touch hers, and when their lips connected, the kiss was everything they could have hoped for and more, it was like everything was finally in place.

After their passionate kiss ended, they placed their foreheads together to get their air back, and once they did, they opened their eyes as he pulled his forehead from hers.

It took them a few seconds to speak, but once they were ready, Calleigh did it first. "You want to come in." He looked at her wide-eyed, and before he could reply, she continued. "I don't mean anything by that, we could just have a night cap and enjoy each other's company more."

He smiled and replied. "I would love too." She smiled, but it dimmed down when he continued. "But I better not." He saw her look and ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I want to be completely honest here, and the truth is that if I come in, I don't think I'll be able to leave."

He tried to hide the blush as much as he could, but she did notice some of it, then she blushed a little while saying. "You don't have to, I could make you spot on the couch if you want?"

He really thought about it, but then shook his head again. "It would be just too tempting right now, and nothing should happen until we have at least one date."

"I don't mean to push or anything, but can I make a point that the last two weeks of dinner between us felt like dates?"

He smiled. "You can, and you have a really good point, but again, I want our first date to be official before we go there, ok?"

She could never get tired of his gentleman ways, in fact it only made her like him more. "Ok, I understand."

He nodded, and after another permission granted kiss, he turned and walked to his vehicle, both feeling on top of the world and excited about what could happen next in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Three days later

After their dinner three nights ago, or the only thing they thought about that happened that night, their kiss, they've been wanting to go on that official date, but it seemed the criminals knew that, so work had been pretty busy with not a lot of time to be social. However, that didn't stop them from having those special looks and smiles between them when the team wasn't looking.

It was the end of another hard day at work and Horatio was at his desk in his office working on paperwork when there was a knock on the door, he looked up and smiled as he waved Calleigh in.

Calleigh smiled as she walked in his office then up to his desk with a few files. "I'm done."

He takes them from her, congratulated her, then replied. "I'm almost there myself." She smiled again with a nod as he continued. "So, in between me getting these files done, I was thinking about our official date."

Her heart started speed up as she asked. "Oh, and what have you come up with?"

"How about dinner at my place?"

She doesn't even think about it. "Yeah, I would love that."

"Is steak alright?"

She smiled even bigger. "You picked the right girl to ask that question."

They chuckled, and as they were calming down, there was a knock on his glass door again, Calleigh turned around as she moved out of his way so he could see who it was.

After Horatio waved Eric and Ryan in his office and grabbed the files from their hands, Ryan asked. "So Eric and I are celebrating the completion of our paperwork today, drinks are on me, you interested?"

"You know I could use one, sure Ryan."

The guys smiled at Horatio before looking at Calleigh, which she nodded with a smile. "Sure guys, count me in too."

They smiled again with nod as Horatio speaks again. "I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes, make sure you ask Alexx."

With her being a mother there was a chance she would want to go right home, but it never hurt to ask.

They nodded, then Eric, Ryan and Calleigh walked out of his office, Horatio paused before he finishing up his paperwork.

After two drinks, Horatio called it an evening with them and left the bar, but not before Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other in a special way when the guys were ordering one more for them, knowing they would see each other very soon, they were both excited.

Horatio had just put the plates of food on the table out on the deck when he heard the knock on his front door, he walked to the sliding door and shouted from the doorway. "Just a minute." Then he turned back around and walked to the table again before lighting two candles with a match.

Once he blew out the match, he smiled at his work before walking back into the one-story house.

When he got to the front door, he puts his hand on the doorknob, then took a breath before opening it, and the appearance of Calleigh this time was more stunning than last time, but to him she'll always be beautiful no matter what.

He cleared his throat and said. "Beautiful as ever."

She smiled. "Really?"

She was wearing a blue, thin strap dress that went down to her knees and her hair was braided.

He cups her cheek, bends down and kissed her other cheek before pulling back and moving his lips above hers, speaking softly. "Always."

Before he asked to kiss her, she already had her lips on his, but unfortunately it was a short one.

When they pulled back, he speaks again. "You have perfect timing, dinner is ready and is served outside, if that is ok?"

She smiled as she finally walked into the house, then as he closed the door, she responded. "Excellent."

He stood next to her and held out his arm. "Then right this way, ma'am."

She chuckled as she puts her arm through his, and as they walked toward the deck, she sets her jacket and purse on the couch.

When they made it to the deck, he helps her sit down before taking his seat across from her.

They picked up their wine glasses and he spoke. "To finally having the courage to say how we feel." She chuckled again with a nod, and after clinking their glasses they took a sip before setting them back down on the table.

When she released her glass she grabbed her knife and fork, looked at the food on her plate and said. "It looks great."

"Well only one way to know if it's as good as it looks."

She nodded before cutting into her steak, and after taking a bite, she chewed before swallowing it, then she looked at him, smiled and said. "You can be proud, it's as good as it looks." He smiled before he started cutting up his steak and started eating.

While they ate they talked and laughed, just enjoying each other's company, then after the food was gone from their plates, he did the dishes while she stayed on the deck looking out at the ocean, which she had offered to do the dishes, but he said that she was his guest and he would do them, so she didn't want to argue with him.

Once he was done, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple as she spoke. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem."

She puts her hand on top of his and slipped her fingers through his.

After a few minutes, he felt her shiver, so he kissed her head and whispered in her ear. "You want to go inside the house?" She nodded before he unwraps one of his arms around her waist, then started walking them toward the door.

Once they were inside and he shut the door, he asked. "Now what do you want to do?"

"A Movie?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much of a collection, being who I am, I don't have a lot of free time."

She nodded in understanding, she knew that she had long hours herself, but being the boss sometimes means longer hours for him.

"Then how about listening to music?"

"That I can do."

After putting on some soothing tunes, he walked back over to her and holds out his hand, she looks at him and asked. "You serious?"

He chuckled. "Why not? Is there a rule that says you can only dance when other people are around?"

She shook her head with a smile before taking his hand and them getting in their dancing stance. "I guess not, lead the way, handsome."

He looks down at her with his eyes sparkling. "Gladly, sweetheart." Before they started moving their feet to the sound of the soothing tune.

While one song ended and another one began, all they could do was stare at one another, they were lost in each other's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

After the latest song ended, they stopped their feet and he cups her cheek, then she closes her eyes at the charged feeling that was going on inside of her, and before she opened them, he leaned down and kissed her, soft and short before he pulled back a little. But she wasn't ready for it to be over, so she opened her eyes just long enough to take her hand from his shoulder and cup his cheek, then brings his head down so she could kiss him again, a longer and more passionate one this time.

When they finally needed air, they pulled back breathlessly before putting their foreheads together to get it back, then when she did first, she speaks softly. "I don't want this night to end."

He pulls his forehead from hers, cupped her cheek again and replied. "It doesn't have to, not if you don't want it to."

She knew what he was implying, which wasn't that much of surprise since they already had a noncommittal agreement that something more could happen during or sometime after this date, but the thought of taking their relationship to the next level, especially this fast, kind of scared her. But then on the other hand they've known each other a lot longer than one evening, or a few hours for that matter, so she could also view that they weren't really going that fast at all.

Horatio could see the hesitation in her eyes and he speaks again. "Calleigh, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, tonight wasn't about getting you into bed, it was about us spending time together." Not meaning to, tears started to come out of Calleigh's eyes as he continued while wiping her tears away with his thumb. "We can go on a lot more dates if you want before we move to the next level, whatever you want sweetheart."

She took a moment to sniffle, then she cleared her throat and said. "Thank you for saying that, I think I needed to hear those words."

He smiled with a nod, removed his hand from her cheek, then after kissing her forehead, he took her hand. "Come on let's cuddle on the couch for a bit before you go home." But before he could move them toward the couch, she brings him back toward her so they were looking at each other again, and his looked changed to curiosity.

She cups his cheek with her free hand and replied softly. "Or we can continue what we started in your room." He looked a little shocked, and before he could speak, she continued. "Yeah, officially we are calling this our first date, but I've known you for seven years, and after getting closer to you these last few months, especially these last few weeks, I know I don't need to think if I'm ready to be with you in everyway. My hesitation really had nothing to do with timing, I'm just a little afraid that I might disappoint you in some way, or afraid that I might lose you after."

He shook his head as he placed his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek. "I don't think you could ever disappoint me, and as for losing me? It isn't going to happen." After she saw the truth in his eyes, she gave him a little nod with a smile.

He gives her a smile back, takes her hand from his cheek, walks them over to the stereo, turns the music off before walking them toward his room, which was off to the right of the living room.

When they made it to his room, she walked to the middle of it while he shuts the door. Then he walks up to her, and once he stopped in front of her, he cups her cheek again, looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her softly until it grew into a passionate kiss. Then before they knew it they were just about to complete the action of taking them to the next level when he pulled back from their latest passionate kiss and looked down in her eyes to make sure she was ok to continue, and besides both of them breathing pretty heavily, she was.

She confirmed that she was when she cups his cheek, smiled and nodded, then after knowing that she was alright, they continued their night of passion.

Later that night

As the blankets were wrapped around one another, he had his arms around her while she was laying her head on his chest, he kissed her head and whispered. "You ok? That was..."

She cuts him off. "That was pretty wonderful."

He kissed her head with a content sigh. "Yeah it was sweetheart." After a few minutes of silence, he whispered. "Calleigh." she moved her head back so she could look at him and he cupped her cheek while saying. "I love you. I don't care if those words shouldn't be used yet, I do, and I have long before this night."

She smiled with a few tears in her eyes. "I love you too, and the same goes for me."

He wiped her tears away. "Really?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why so surprised?"

He sighed, then admitted. "Well for one I'm ten years older than you."

She shook her head. "I never cared about that, I fell in love with the man, not the age."

He smiled a little. "I'm your boss."

"Well that did give me a seconds pause." She made sure the blankets were still on her as she moved closer to him and cups his cheek. "But what it all comes down to was like I said, I fell in love with the man, not the rank, the badge, or the age, and now that we are here, there is nothing standing in our way." Then she kisses him softly on the lips before pulling back.

After looking at each other for a seconds in silence, he speaks again. "We still have work standing in our way and there is a few ways to deal with it, we hide us, or we come clean and more than likely be separated on different shifts."

Calleigh doesn't hesitate. "I don't want to be off your team."

"You sure, Cal?"

She nodded. "Yeah, at least for now, is it ok?"

He nodded too. "It is, if you are really sure, I don't want you to think I'm ashamed."

"I know you aren't, and I'm not either, but I know it has to be this way, so yes, I'm sure."

"Ok."

She smiled and after a quick kiss, she lays her back on his chest as he wraps his arms around her again, then after kissing the top of her head, he whispered. "Goodnight, Cal."

As she closed her eyes, she whispered back. "Goodnight, handsome."

Not long after they fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling nothing was going to ever come between them now, if only they knew what was about to come i


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Six months later

After their first night together, Calleigh and Horatio had become inseparable once shift was over and after hanging out with the team, when they did get together with them. They would hangout at either place, mostly his since he had a nice ocean view that she liked, and nobody could have found two happier people.

Of course the team was very curious on why they both seemed so happy at the same time, but without the actual proof that something more than boss/subordinate or friendship going on between them, all they could do was speculate, and if they were really so happy then they just wanted to keep out of their business. But that didn't mean they weren't waiting for them to say something. They also hoped that this good feeling would stay this way.

Calleigh looked at the criminal in the eyes before looking at the arresting officer. "Lock this guy up." He nodded with a smile while Calleigh gets up from the seat she was sitting in, then walks out of the interrogation room with a satisfied feeling rush through her. Even though usually they don't get the criminals before they do the crime, least the ones that get closed will help the families have closure, so it was always a good feeling locking them up.

Calleigh was so lost into her thoughts going through MDPD that she didn't hear someone calling her name, so she jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and gasped as she saw the man standing in front of her. "Jake!"

Jake Berkley was close to six feet, an athletic build with short black hair and brown eyes, he was always wearing a leather jacket.

He smiled his charming smile and said. "Hi Calleigh, long-time no see."

Shocked into silence for a few seconds, she clears her throat and asked. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled again. "It looks like I'm starting a job here."

Still shocked. "Really?"

He nodded, then cupped her cheek and replied. "And with you here, it can be like old times at the Academy."

While Calleigh was in the police academy she had met Jake there and they became really close, it started out as a friendship, but eventually they started dating, then once they graduated from the academy, they went their separate ways and she hadn't seen him in almost ten years.

Before she could reply, he had removed his hand and spoke after looking at his new partner over her shoulder. "I'm sorry I have to go, but we should really catch up." All she could do was nod before he started walking toward his partner at the door, then they both walked outside while she watched him.

After she stood there for a few more minutes, she shook off whatever was going through her and walked out of the building to head back to the lab so she could finish her report.

* * *

She was fully into working on her report a few hours later when there was a knock, but she didn't hear it, so she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

She looked to the right and saw that it was Horatio, he gave her a little smile and replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Calleigh shook her head, then smiled a little. "That's alright, I must have been in the zone with my paperwork." Horatio just nodded as she asked. "So what can I do for you handsome?"

"Well first off you can stop for the day since shift has been over for a few hours now, then if you will please come and have dinner with me."

Calleigh looked at her watch and replied. "I didn't realize how late it was."

Horatio looked at her a little concerned and asked. "You ok? You have seemed preoccupied after you came back from PD."

Yeah she was really into her paperwork, but she'll admit that it wasn't the only reason she was still preoccupied, seeing Jake at PD kind of threw her for a loop, but she wasn't ready to say anything about seeing her ex to Horatio, so she just cleared her throat and replied. "Yeah."

Horatio wasn't 100% convinced that everything was fine with her, but he'll take her word at face value this time, then nodded. "Ok, so you up for dinner?"

She smiled as she looked around to make sure no one was in her lab before looking up at him and placing her hand on his cheek. "With you? Always. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes so I can follow you with my vehicle." Horatio smiled as he took her hand off his cheek, then after kissing it, he released it with a nod before turning around and walking out.

Calleigh watched his movements till she couldn't see him anymore. Then when she was alone again, she closed her file and cleaned up her area before grabbing her purse and locking her office as she walked into the ballistics lab before walking out in the hall so she could forget the last few hours and seeing Jake here, then maybe she could enjoy having dinner with her man.

All through dinner, Horatio noticed that Calleigh wasn't as preoccupied as he saw her earlier today, so he thought maybe it was the case that got to her and she just needed to leave the lab so she could put it out of her mind for the night, which he was all for that. But of course if she needed to talk about something that was bothering, then he would be there to hear her worries. He loved her so much and any hurt that she was going through he would always want to take her pain away.

Calleigh caught Horatio staring at her, so she smiled and asked. "What?"

Horatio smiled in return. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how happy I've been these last six months."

"Me too, it really has been great."

And if they were alone, they would have leaned toward each other and kissed, but since they were in a public place and wasn't seated in the most secluded table there, they just had to settle with looking at each other with that sparkle in their eyes.

Their moment was interrupted when they both heard someone say Calleigh's name.

Calleigh recognized it right away, but Horatio didn't, so he turned his head to the left and saw a man walking up to them, he was wearing a black, leather jacket, he was around 6'0 with black hair and an athletic build, Horatio could also tell that this young man had no problem attracting women.

When Calleigh turned in the direction of his voice, he smiled and said. "That's the second time in one day."

Horatio looked from the young man to Calleigh, which she had just smiled before looking at Horatio, then she cleared her throat and looked at Jake again. "Jake this is Horatio Caine, the supervisor of the dayshift at the Crime Lab, and Horatio this is Jake Berkley, he's the newest member of the police force."

Jake looked from Calleigh to the older man and they both shook each other's hand, of course Horatio was wondering how Calleigh knew him, but he wasn't going ask that question just yet.

After the guys released one another's hands, Jake looked at Calleigh again and said. "I didn't mean to interrupted your meeting, I just wanted to say hi, so maybe a drink sometime so we can catch up?"

Calleigh nodded with a friendly smile. "Sure."

"Awesome, I'll see you around." Calleigh nodded again as she looked down at her dinner plate, then Jake looked at Horatio again. "Nice to meet you, I guess I'll be seeing you around too."

Horatio gave him a short nod, and being the gentleman that he was, even though he didn't feel like being one at this moment, replied. "Nice to meet you too, and I guess so."

After another short nod, Jake walked away from the table and headed for the bar.

When it became just the two of them again, the good feeling that they had just a few minutes ago went away, so by the time the waiter had placed the bill on the table and Horatio paid it and their tip, they were ready to go.

As they were walking to their vehicles, Calleigh finally broke the intense quietness between them. "I had met Jake when we were in the same police academy. We started out as really good friends, but then those feelings changed into romantic ones and we ended up dating until we graduated and went our separate ways." When they stopped at her vehicle, she looked around to make sure no one was around before she cupped his cheek, which she felt him tense a little, but she ignored it and continued while looking into his blue eyes. "But I swear when we ended our relationship, that was it, there were no lingering feelings between us."

He nodded slowly before asking. "Then how come you didn't tell me that you saw him earlier?"

She sighed and replied. "I think it was because I was still in shock, seeing someone from your past can really throw you a little, no matter the circumstances on how it ended."

Horatio nodded in understanding and replied. "So you promise me nothing is there between you two anymore?"

Calleigh shook her head with a smile, wrapped her arms around his neck as she stepped closer to him. "Nothing, I only love you, you are the man that I want to be with."

Horatio smiled and he really wanted to kiss her, but he figured that kissing her in the parking lot to a public place wouldn't be good because anybody could be watching and the wrong person would jeopardize everything they had worked for. So he cleared his throat, which she got the picture and removed her arms from his neck, then he whispered softly. "You want to come over tonight?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'll meet you back at your place."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

After another nod and smile, Horatio walked to his vehicle, which was on the left side of hers, then as they drove away, they shook off Jake's encounter, so they could enjoy the rest of their night together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Two weeks later

After Horatio had walked into the break room and told the team that they were done, Eric asked if he wanted to go out to have a drink after the hard case, and Horatio had declined, but since Calleigh had already said she would go, she was kind of committed, so after Eric and Ryan said they'll meet her at the bar, they left the break room, and when Horatio and Calleigh were alone, she looked at him and said. "I can tell them something came up."

He smiled with a shake of his head. "No, go and have fun with the guys, I'm sure they miss hanging out with you."

Since they've been a couple, she had hardly hung out with them, mostly saying she would take a rain check, which before she became involved with Horatio, she would spend a lot of time with them.

Calleigh nodded and replied. "Ok, so I'll see you later, then?"

He smiled again. "Yeah, come over when you guys get done."

"Alright, it will only be a couple of hours."

After Horatio nodded, they shared one more smile before Calleigh walked out of the room.

When she got to the bar she noticed she was the first person in her group to be there, so she decided to get three beers for them before taking a table.

Once 10 minutes rolled by Eric and Ryan came into the bar, and after they found her sitting at the table they all smiled, but Calleigh's smile dimmed a little

when she noticed Jake walked in behind them.

When the three guys walked over to the table, Eric asked. "I hope you don't mind Jake came with us."

It wasn't that she disliked the guy, in fact she wouldn't even mind being friends with him again, but it seemed like ever since he came here, he was always there whenever she turned around, at the lab, sometimes at the same crime scene as her, and now apparently here. But she also realized that this was a new city for him and she didn't think he knew that many people so she could understand him tagging along with the guys.

With that in mind, Calleigh nodded and replied. "Sure."

Jake smiled and responded. "Cool, I'll be right back."

They all nodded, and while Jake left to get a beer, Eric and Ryan sat down.

After they took a sip, Eric speaks again. "I'm really sorry about Jake, he was at the lab looking for you when we were leaving and we kind of told him that we were meeting you here, so he wanted to come too."

They weren't sure about Jake when they first met him, but they thought they would give him a chance since Calleigh had been friendly with him.

Calleigh waved it off. "That's ok, he doesn't know that many people here, so maybe he'll find someone he'll like while he is here with us."

The guys smiled with a small chuckle before they started talking.

After a few hours and a few beers, Ryan and Eric left the bar, leaving Calleigh and Jake alone, which their conversations turned to the past.

Once they calmed down from laughing at something that happened during their time in the academy, their look toward one another became a little long, then he sighed and said. "Man Calleigh, we had a great time back then, didn't we?"

Calleigh smiled with a nod. "We really did Jake, and it is a time I'll never forget."

"Do you ever think about what could have happened if we had never said goodbye?"

"A few times."

Jake puts his hand on top of her hand, and a small shiver went down her spine at his touch, which she wasn't sure if it was good thing or bad, but before she could really think about it, he leans toward her. "What if we don't have to wonder anymore?"

Calleigh swallowed before asking. "What do you mean?"

He gets that charming smile on his face and replied. "I mean what if we pick up where we left off."

She couldn't lie and say that didn't entice her a little, but her heart was somebody else's now, and she thinks another reason he was always around was because maybe he thought he had a shot with her again, so it was time to set the record straight, even though nobody else knew about her and Horatio.

Calleigh finally looked away from his face as she removed her hand out from under his, then cleared her throat as she looked down at the table. "That is a very intriguing and wonderful offer, I can't lie." She looked into his eyes again and finished. "But I'm with somebody else now and hurting him isn't an option, I'm sorry."

The wind felt like it was knocked out of him and he cleared his throat before asking. "Can I ask who it is?"

To be continued. . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Previously. . .

Calleigh finally looked away from his face as she removed her hand out from under his, then cleared her throat as she looked down at the table. "That is a very intriguing and wonderful offer, I can't lie." She looked into his eyes again and finished. "But I'm with somebody else now and hurting him isn't an option, I'm sorry."

The wind felt like it was knocked out of him and he cleared his throat before asking. "Can I ask who it is?"

* * *

Calleigh looked around to make sure nobody from the lab or PD was around before looking at Jake again. "You can't tell anybody, but I'm seeing Horatio."

He paused before saying. "Wow."

Calleigh chuckled and asked. "Wow is all you can say?"

He smiled in return. "It's just surprising is all." Calleigh raised an eyebrow as Jake continued. "I mean, I'm not saying that he isn't a good guy, but isn't he a little...well...older than the guys you usually date?"

Calleigh knew that Jake wasn't trying to be disrespectful towards Horatio about the age comment, he was just asking a question, or at least she hoped that was the case.

"Well I didn't set out to fall in love with an older man, but it happened, and it isn't about the age for me, its about the man."

Jake could see in her eyes that she was very happy with him, so he said. "Ok, I'm happy for you, Calleigh. It looks like you found the real deal this time."

Calleigh smiled. "I did, and thank you." Jake nodded, then Calleigh puts her hand on top of his and continued. "You'll find your real deal too, Jake."

He gives her the charming smile again and replied. "What if I already have?"

Calleigh chuckled as she removed her hand. "I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work."

He chuckled in return. "I'm sorry, you can't blame a guy for tying one more time." Calleigh shook her head before taking the last sip of her beer, then Jake continued. "But really, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks again." After another nod, Calleigh looked at her watch before looking at him again. "I have to go, but we really should do this again."

And she actually meant that, now that he knew what was going on, she could see him steeping back a little.

He smiled with a nod. "Absolutely."

As Calleigh was standing, she was grabbing money from her purse, but he held up his hand. "I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, thank you, and goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After a wave, Calleigh turned and walked away while Jake watched her every move, not ready to move one from the one that got away.

As Calleigh's vehicle pulled in Horatio's driveway, Horatio's front door opened, they smiled at each other as she got out of her vehicle.

"How was your time with the guys?"

"It was fun."

"I'm glad."

She stopped in front of him, sighed and said. "But I do have to tell you Jake showed up with them." She saw the look, so she cups his cheek and said. "We just talked and cleared the air. I also told them that we were together, then maybe he'll back off a little."

He wasn't all that thrilled that Jake knew about them first, but if he didn't have to see him near Calleigh every time he turned around, then maybe it was worth it.

Calleigh brings Horatio's thoughts back to the present. "You ok?"

He mentally shook his head and replied. "Yeah, besides I don't want to concentrate on Jake right now."

Calleigh gets a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really? Then who?"

He cups her cheek and replied with emotion. "The most beautiful woman in the world, who happens to be in my arms right now."

As they leaned toward each other, she whispered. "The luckiest woman in the world I would say." Before their lips touched.

When it grew too passionate to share outside of the house, they pulled back and he spoke once he got his air back. "Maybe we should take this inside."

She smiled with a nod. "You've read my mind."

After a peck on the lips, they pull back one more time before he moved to the side to let Calleigh in the house first before he followed her inside, shutting the door behind him.

Across the street in a dark car with Miami licenses plates, someone had just finished snapping the last picture from his camera as Horatio's door closed, he looked down at his camera, wondering how his boss will feel about these, he was kind upset about the last set, not his work, but seeing how happy she looked with someone that wasn't him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Two months later

It has been two months since Jake had come back into Calleigh's life and after her talk with him, he did back off a little so it has been a joy for Calleigh to hang out with him again, and even though it did make him a little uneasy because of their history, Horatio didn't make a fuss about her and Jake becoming friends again, and things had been going better than expected, not realizing that things could take a turn for the worse at anytime.

When Horatio woke up, which was alone this morning, he ate, got ready for work and got his mail before going to the lab.

Once he walked in the building with the mail in his hand, him and the receptionist shared a friendly smile and a hi as he headed for his office. When he got in there, he walked to his desk while shifting through the mail, and the last one kind of made him pause a little because it was a document sized, yellow envelope with no return address on it, curious he sets his other mail on his desk and opened it before pulling out pictures, but these weren't just any pictures, it was Calleigh and Jake, some innocent ones like them in a park laughing, holding hands and looking at one another, but then he got to ones that weren't so innocent, they were in the bedroom, under the covers...

He shook his head as he tossed them on his desk with the picture side facing down, he kept thinking that this wasn't right, these were fake and it was a sick joke. It had to be because he knew in his heart she would never do something like this to him. Why someone would want to play with him like this? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to fall for it. He shook his head and grabbed the pictures again before walking over to his shredder to shred them.

Once he shredded the set of pictures, he tried putting the imagines out of his head, and for the most part it worked, but there was a small piece of him that couldn't let it go all the way, which nobody else wanted him to fully let it go either because every other day for a week he would get more pictures. He still tried to deny that it was happening, but the evidence was overwhelming and it didn't help matters with what he just witnessed.

He was walking toward the ballistics lab and had stopped just as he hit the corner and saw Calleigh and Jake hugging, he stepped back around the corner and started walking away as he mood was becoming darker.

Jake, who had seen a glimpse of Horatio before he had turned back around the corner did a little smirk, but as he was pulling back from the hug, he puts the sad face that he came here with back on his face, then she steps back and said. "I'm sorry about your heartache."

He sighed with a nod and replied. "Thank you Calleigh, you've always been a good friend and I knew I could come to you."

He had showed up with the façade of needing a friend's comfort, of course it was just a ploy to get even closer to her and have her trust him.

She smiled with a nod and asked. "I would love to stand around and chat with you, but..."

He cuts her off. "Work." Calleigh nodded as he continued. "I understand, hey how about lunch tomorrow?"

She smiled again. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Alright, I'll take it, enjoy your day."

"You too."

After another smile, he walked away while she goes back into her lab so she could continue with her work.

* * *

The next morning

Horatio was in the break room when Calleigh had walked in with a smile, but he didn't see it because he had his back toward her, then noticing that nobody was in the room, she walked up to the counter, stopped when she was next to him and spoke softly. "You had a late night last night and an early morning."

Since she had stayed at his place last night she was expecting him to come home, and when she couldn't wait up any longer she went to sleep, she wasn't worried though because during the night she woke up noticed he was there, but this morning he was gone.

He nodded and cleared his throat as he looked over at her. "Yeah, sorry, work has been keeping me busy."

She nodded in understanding, then smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder, a little surprised she felt him tense, but didn't say anything about it. "Then you deserve a break, Mr. Caine, how about dinner?"

He stepped back, letting her hand fall from his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have another long night, so maybe you should go to your house tonight."

Calleigh looked at Horatio with curiosity and asked. "Is everything ok? Because come to think about it now, you've been acting a little distant lately."

Horatio looked into her eyes, still clinging on to the little piece that believed she would never hurt him despite all the evidence pointing that way.

But before he could reply, he heard Eric and Ryan talking as they walked into the break room, so he moved his eyes away from her and turned around to smile at the guys. "Morning, guys."

Eric and Ryan smiled in return at their boss before Ryan speaks. "Good morning H, any new cases?"

As he points to the table, telling them that they could pick their assignment sheets today, Calleigh looked at him still baffled by what's been going on with the man she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: To my readers, I apologize for the typographical error in the previous chapter, I wrote "Jesse" instead of "Jake". So my apologies. . . I already corrected my mistake. . .

Chapter 11

* * *

One week later

Horatio's behavior was just as equally confusing to Calleigh the next week, it seemed his nights were becoming longer and his days had started as early as he could make them, just so he couldn't talk to her. But she still stayed at his place most of that week just in case he would actually talk to her, which she tired but there was always an excuse for him to leave the room as soon as she was in it, she was really worried about him.

But this weekend she was hoping that whatever was going on, she would know what it is, which was why she was packing a bag so there was no excuses to cut her stay with him short, especially since she requested some time off and knew that Horatio had at least one day off.

She was checking her list when there was a knock on the door.

Confused on who it would be during this time of the afternoon since everybody she mostly knew was at work, she walked to the front door and opened it, and when she saw it was Jake, she was about to sigh but when she saw that he looked weary and a little sad she stopped herself. "Are you ok?"

He took a breath and asked. "Can I come in?" She looked back at the clock on her wall as he continued softly. "Please?"

She looked at him again and nodded as she moved to the side. "Yeah, but only for a bit." He nodded as he walked into her house.

After she shuts the door she turns around to look at him. "So what's going on? Having problems with the girl again?"

He sighed and asked. "Before we talk can I use your restroom?"

She gives him a little smile and nodded. "Yeah, but you'll have to use the master bathroom because the other one is broken until next week." He nodded again as he walked to her room and into the bathroom. While he was in there, she walked into the room to look at her list one more time, and she was happy when she mentally checked everything off.

She was zipping up her bag when the bathroom door opened, then as he was walking up behind her, he asked. "You going somewhere? It looks like it will be a long trip."

She shook her head as she moved the bag off to the right side of the bed, then turned around with a smile on her face as she spoke, noticing he was a little closer to her than she was expecting, but still enough distance to not feel threatened.

"I'm going over to Horatio's this weekend, we need to have a talk, sort some things out." As he kept staring at her, she cleared her throat and said. "But you didn't come here to talk about Horatio and I."

He shook his head and walked up closer to her. "No I didn't."

Then before she could move away or say anything, he had grabbed her and took her down on the bed.

She started to struggle and cried out. "Jake, no..." "Let me go!" "Jake...You don't want to do this!"

While he had her body pinned down, his right hand had a strong hold of her wrists and he had moved them above her head while his other hand went to the buttons of her blouse and spoke as he was looking into her eyes. "That's where you are wrong, you have no idea how much I do want to do this, how much I have wanted you since we've broken up." Then he leaned down and started putting his lips on hers.

* * *

(Not long after Jake had arrived at Calleigh's)

Horatio and Eric were working a crime scene when his phone starts to ring, so he pulls his phone from his phone clip before answering it. "Caine."

"Lt. Caine, Uhmm... I noticed there is a car in Calleigh's driveway and I've never seen it there before."

Horatio mentally sighed, it wasn't that he didn't like Calleigh's neighbor, in fact he liked her very much, especially because she does look after her, but sometimes he thinks she took looking after her neighbors a little too far.

"Mrs. Harrison, I'm sure that it is just a friend visiting."

Which it could have been true even though Calleigh never said anybody was coming to visit her, but then again he's hardly been in the same room with her for her to tell him anything that was going on outside of work lately.

"I thought of that too, but when I called her cell phone she didn't pick-up, I'm sure she could have stopped the visit for just a second or two, right? Especially if she knew it was me."

Horatio's heart started to speed up a little, just because things hadn't been going right, at least in his mind, didn't mean he stopped caring, so he cleared his throat and said. "Ok, I'll go check it out."

"Thank you, it would really make me feel a little better, bye Lieutenant."

"Bye, Mrs. Harrison."

After Horatio hung up, he looked at Eric and asked. "Can you finish up here?"

He smiled with a nod. "You got it H, Is everything ok?"

"I'm sure it is, but I want to be on the safe side."

Eric didn't know what that meant, but he just nodded with another smile, then after Horatio told him he shouldn't be long, he turned and walked away as he places his sunglasses back on.

* * *

When he got to Calleigh's house and parked his vehicle on the side of the street, he gets out and walks up to the house, noticing a vehicle in the driveway he didn't recognize. Once he got to her front door, he knocks, but when there was no answer, his worry became heightened a little, so he puts his hand on the doorknob, opens it up and walks into the house, pulling out his gun.

After he stepped into the house, he thought he heard something from the bedroom so he walked to the doorway of it, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Jake was shirtless and on top of Calleigh with her blouse wide open, kissing her passionately.

And with all the evidence that he had and what he had seen between them, he couldn't help but think that what he was seeing was consensual, not realizing Calleigh was trying to get free but couldn't, and he was furious, so furious he almost used his gun on him. But he shook his head, puts his gun back in place as he walked up to the bed, then tore Jake off of Calleigh, which with the strength that he used because of the anger rushing through him made Jake's momentum take him to the wall.

When Horatio looked at Calleigh in the eyes, she was even scared of him at the moment, and that's a feeling she never would have ossicated with him before the day. Before she could say anything, Horatio turned back around and Jake was coming up to him, angry that he had ruined what was happening, but before he could take a swing at the older man, Horatio had already gotten his cheek. Jake wasn't giving up though, he shook of the strike and went after him, but missing him, and after another blow to his face, he was down on the floor and a second later he felt the older man's knee hit his abdomen, taking the breath out of him, but before he could even attempt to catch his breath, Horatio gets him standing on his feet, and after grabbing the younger man's shirt, he takes him by the neck, walks him through the house and tosses him out on the yard, telling him to get out of here.

Horatio walks back into the house, slamming the door behind him, his anger not going away as he walked back into her bedroom, which now Calleigh's shirt had been buttoned halfway and she was crying on her bed. He looked at her for a second before turning toward her wall and hitting the wall hard with his already red hand, before turning toward her again and he leaned on the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor with his forearms on his knees and asking in an almost pleading tone and a tear fall from his eyes.

"Why? Why Calleigh? Why did you have to hurt me this way, you promised me that nothing was going on between you two. Do you have any idea how much I love you, how much my heart was in this?"

Calleigh replied with emotion. "What you saw, isn't what you think."

Horatio was trying so hard not to cry in front of Calleigh

"It isn't?" He shook his head as he stood up and walked up to the bed, then replied as he pulled the latest pictures he had gotten out of the inside of his jacket and asked. "Then what are these!? You tell me now that it isn't what I think." Calleigh looked at the pictures, she even picked them up and looked through them, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was completely shocked, and not only from the pictures, she was still shocked what just happened here.

Finally she looked up at him and said. "I don't know." He just stood there looking at her with a pained face, not saying anything, so she reached to touch his hand as a little sob came through her. "Please Horatio, believe me, I don't know anything about these."

But before her hand could touch his, he stepped back and said. "Well here is what I do know, we are over." Then he turned and started walking away, afraid that if he looked at her, he would forgive and forget because in spite of everything, he still loved her.

As he walked out of her room, she tossed the picture on the bed and followed him, pleading. "Horatio Please, let me..."

He cuts her off as he stops in front of the door. "I don't need to hear the excuses, I've heard them all before."

The excuses he was referring to didn't involve him directly, but he's heard enough from the criminals he's locked up for their crimes.

Calleigh hugs him from behind, still pleading with him and cryng. "Horatio please, don't - don't leave me, Please, I love you, I love you so much."

He opens the door while shrugging off her arms before walking out of the house, leaving a crying and distraught Calleigh behind as she sank to the floor crying, while hearts were broken in two.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The Next Day

Calleigh tried to talk to Horatio the next day but Horatio won't have any of it. He avoids her as much as possible. It seems like his walls whom Calleigh had broken down before is now starting to build again and its becoming more stronger and tougher. He doesn't do casual talks with his colleagues anymore, he only talks when needed, and doesn't spend much time in the lab. It seems like he's isolating himself.

Calleigh was worried about him and because of her worry she also forgot about herself. Like Horatio she spends almost all of her time working except that she always spend it inside her ballistics lab. She eats less and her reason always is that "I don't like to eat or I'm not hungry".

There colleagues and friends are worried about the two of them but what can they do if no one will open up. So, they just let it be and hope that whatever they are going through right now they can fix it eventually.

Days passed and turn into weeks...

* * *

Three weeks later

It had been a rough three weeks for Calleigh and Horatio, and the only time he would talk or listen to her was when they were working and it was about the case. The team was seeing a different side to Calleigh, she looked weary and sad all the time. They tried getting her to talk, but she would brush off their concern and said she was fine, even though clearly she wasn't, but they really couldn't do much without her opening up, so they promised that they would be there for her when she wanted to talk, which she appreciated. They also noticed Horatio acting a little different and a little more rougher around the edges, but they knew they would never get anything out of him, so they kept their thoughts to themselves, hopping that their team dynamic could go back to the way it was a few months ago.

It was towards the end of shift and Calleigh was walking toward Horatio's office with some files in her hand when she saw a beautiful, fair skinned woman who was two inches taller than her and around her age at the receptionist desk asking if Horatio was in his office. She stopped her feet and watched, but also acted like she was looking down at the files.

"One moment please, what is your name, Ma'am?"

The woman smiled and moved a piece of her long, dark, wavy hair behind her ear as she replied. "I'm Sarah Parker."

The receptionist smiled and nodded before picking up the phone. "Lieutenant Caine, Sarah Parker wants to see you...Ok Sir...bye."

After she hung up the phone, she looked at the young woman and continued. "He's in his office."

The woman smiled with a nod. "Thank you." Before walking away from the receptionist and headed for Horatio's office.

Curious on what was going on, Calleigh followed her.

When Horatio saw Sarah at his office door, he gives her a little smile and waved her in as he stood up.

She smiled a little as she walked into his office, then when she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, he asked as he sat back down. "What can I do for you Ms. Parker?"

Sarah looked in his eyes for a second, then cleared her throat and asked. "I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tonight." He paused and she continued. "I wanted to thank you for helping my family out."

A case that involved her second cousin had ended thankfully on a happy note.

Horatio shook his head. "I was just doing my job, You..."

She cuts him off. "Well your job saved a family's heartache, and buying you dinner is the least I could do." Then she gives him a smile before continuing. "I mean you do eat right?"

Horatio chuckled and held up his hand in surrender. "Ok, Ok, I would love to have dinner with you."

Sarah smiled again as she stood up, which he stood up too. "Excellent, so do you want to meet me there or will you be picking me up?"

"I can pick you up."

"Ok, I'll see you at six?" He nodded, and after another smile between them, she turned and walked to the door while he watched her.

Once Sarah opened the office door she stepped out, but when she turned she almost ran into Calleigh who had been standing away from the glass door so neither one could see her because the blinds were closed in his office today. "I'm sorry, Excuse me." Calleigh smiled a little with a nod as Sarah walked by her, then she walked toward the doorway of his office.

Horatio looked at her, and after a few seconds of an intense moment, he asked. "Can I help you?"

She cleared her throat, walked into his office, hands out the files she had in her hand and said. "Here are the files you asked for."

He took them as he sat down in his chair. "Thank you." Then as he opens them up, he felt her presence still in the room, so he looked up and asked. "Is there anything else?"

She wanted to talk, she really did, but she knew this was not the time or place, so she mentally sighed and shook her head. "No." Before she turned and walked out of his office.

He looked at the emptiness in front of them, then sighed and shook his head as he looked down at one of his flies, he couldn't believe how fast things had changed.

* * *

Two weeks later

Calleigh was in the break room trying to eat the sandwich she had made from home when Ryan and Eric came into the room talking.

"I just saw her leave his office."

"Really?"

Eric nodded as Calleigh speaks. "You saw who left whose office?"

They sit down at the table as Ryan answered. "A woman that Horatio helped with a case a few weeks back, what was her name?"

Eric didn't waste time answering. "I think her name was Sarah Parker."

Ryan nodded with a smile. "Yeah her."

A cold shiver went down Calleigh's back as the guys continued to talk, not knowing that every word they said about that woman and Horatio together hurt deeply. "That's how many times these last two weeks she dropped off lunch for him?"

"At least four or five, I think I even saw a smile or two from him, which hadn't happened in awhile."

Before they continued, Calleigh stands up from her spot at the table, and said. "Excuse me." Then grabbed her lunch and tossed it in the trash as she walked out of the room, not having much of an appetite now, leaving the guys confused.

When the room was empty but the two of them, they looked at one another and Eric asked. "Something we said?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, equally confused and worried about her.

Eric sighed and continued. "I wish there is something we could do for her."

"I know, but unless she tells us what's wrong there isn't anything we can do."

Eric nodded in agreement, then after a few seconds pause they continued back to the subject they were talking about a few minutes ago.

* * *

After Calleigh walked out of the break room she didn't feel like going to her lab at the moment, and since she still had a little while before the lunch break was over, she walked toward the front door to the lab building, needing some fresh air. Unfortunately she had to pass Horatio's office to get there, and when she did, she couldn't help but look in that direction.

Horatio turned his head just then and saw Calleigh walking by and their eyes met, which the contact may have been just a second but they saw the deep pain in them before Calleigh looked away and continued on her walk toward the exit while Horatio looked down at the half eaten sandwich in his hand.

Sarah, who had been talking to him, noticed he now looked distracted and turned toward the office window to look out in the hall and she caught a glimpse of who had walked by. Then she looked at Horatio again. He had never talked about his past relationships, but she knew that the latest one had hurt him bad, which she didn't know 100%, but she thought it could have been Calleigh. It was just something about those two when they were in the same room together, even when they weren't talking to one another.

She mentally shook her head as she placed her hand on top of his. "Are you ok?"

Horatio cleared his throat as he looked into her eyes, then smiled a little. "Yeah, sorry, what were you talking about?"

Sarah waved it off and replied. "It wasn't important. So will you be free for dinner tonight?"

"We'll see, my schedule, as you know by now, can get pretty unpredictable."

She nodded with a smile. "Don't I know it, but we make it work somehow, especially when mine becomes that way too." She was a doctor so she was known to cancel a few herself. Horatio gave her a short nod, then she removed her hand from his as she stood up, and he stood up too. She smiled at him as she picks up her trash from her lunch. "Then if we can't make dinner, how about Breakfast?"

Horatio walks around his desk and started walking Sarah toward his office door. "Alright, that sounds like a plan."

They stopped at his office door, then he opens it, and before she walks out, she cups his cheek and kisses him on the other one before pulling back and seeing his blue eyes, which normally was sparkling but had lost a little of that sparkle in the last month. "Be Safe, and I'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye, Sarah."

After one more smile, Sarah walked out of his office.

He removed his hand from his door so it would shut a few seconds later then he walked toward his desk, passing his window in the process and seeing Calleigh talking to Sarah, so he stopped and watched the interaction. Then he sighed as Sarah walked away and his eye remained on Calleigh, he really liked Sarah, she was fun to be around with, she provided a distraction when he wasn't at work, she even helped dulled his pain a little, but his damaged heart was still calling out for Calleigh and he didn't know what to do.

Before his thoughts could go deeper, his phone rings, so he sighed as he turned toward his desk so he could pick it up and answer. "Caine...OK, I'll be right there." He closed his phone, takes care of his trash, wrapping his half-eaten sandwich up before leaving his office, it was time to catch some back guys and not think about his turmoil.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

After Shift

Once he dismissed the team and they all left, he saw Calleigh still sitting at the table.

The case that they just completed was another rough one, so he sighed a little and walked over to the table, then spoke to her as he sat down. "Are you ok?" She cleared her throat as she looked at him, and the pain was evident in them again, but knowing it wasn't only about the case. He was tempted to cup her cheek, but didn't, instead he asked again. "You want to talk about it?"

Then in that second, her eyes darkened and she snickered before speaking in a sharp tone. "Oh, now you want to ask if I'm ok." Horatio was about to talk, but Calleigh continued while she stood up from the seat she was sitting in. "For three weeks, heck, even longer than that, you have been avoiding me, walking out of the room the moment I walk in most of the time, and now you want to see how I'm doing?" Horatio stood up while she stepped up to him, still angry with him. "Well I'll tell you, not very good and it isn't just because of the case!" Done with being in front of him at this moment, she finished. "Have a good night Lieutenant Caine." Before walking away and out of the break room.

Horatio mentally cringed as Calleigh walked out of the room, she hadn't called him that since the first day they had met, and although she said Mr. in front of his last name it sounded like an insult. He sighed as he turned around to look at the empty doorway. He didn't know exactly what to do, but maybe he should at least try to talk to her to smooth things over so it doesn't become so bad that it was disruptive to the team, so far he believes they hadn't done that bad working together despite what happened between them, but if this was just a preview of what was to come, he needed to do something.

He sighed again as he walked out of the room, vowing to himself that he'll talk to her tomorrow, knowing he couldn't do it now because he needed to let her calm down a little.

After Calleigh closed her office, she walked out of the lab wiping the remaining tears away, she knew that was her shot they could have finally gotten everything out in the open, but she just became so upset about everything that had happened, especially with him, he had to pick now to ask if she was ok when he had plenty of chances and weeks to ask that question and others, and she couldn't take it anymore, so she just snapped.

She gets into her vehicle, slams her door shut, puts her purse in the passenger seat before putting the keys in the ignition. Then after she started it she started to pull out of the lab parking lot, and when she got to the exit, she hit her blinker to show that she was going left, which was the direction to her house, then she shook her head as she changed the direction of the blinker and went right, the direction to the bar, feeling like she needed a drink.

When she parked in the parking lot to a bar that wasn't a regular hangout to the guys, she turns her vehicle off, grabs her purse, opens her door and gets out, then after shutting the door she walks toward the entrance. After she stepped in she went searching for the bar counter and it was in the opposite direction then the usual bar she goes to, so she walks to the left.

As she sits down at the end, the bartender asks what she wanted, and usually she would order a beer, but not now, she wanted something a little stronger so she ordered a martini. The bartender nodded then started on her drink. When he was done he sets it in front of her as a guy walks up to the chair next to her and asked. "Is this seat taken?"

She was going to tell him that she wasn't interested in getting hit on at the moment, but when she turned her head to look at him something made her stop while she looked into his brown, caring eyes, then she smiled and shook her head. "No, it isn't."

He smiled as he sat down. "Well now it is." She smiled in return, then after ordering a beer from the bartender, he looks at her and continued. "Martini? So I take it has been a long day?"

She snickered before taking a drink, then after setting it down she replied. "You have no idea, how about a long couple of weeks." Then she smiled a little bigger as she asked. "How did you know I'm not a martini drinker?"

After he took a sip of his beer he shrugged and replied. "You just don't seem that type, I would have taken you for a beer drinker."

She chuckled a little with a nod, then asked. "You're good, what else do you see in me?"

He looked into her green eyes and replied. "You've suffered a broken heart recently." She cleared her throat as she looked down, then he shook his head and replied. "I'm sorry."

She shook it off before taking a sip of her drink, then looked at him and replied. "It wasn't your fault. Anyway I don't want to talk about it." The short black-haired man nodded while Calleigh continued. "So what is that you do?"

He smiled after taking another sip of his beer. "I take pictures."

"Nice, I see that your good eye comes in handy then."

He nodded. "Very much."

After she smiles, they each take a sip of their drinks, then they started talking, mostly about his work. Then after she finished her martini, he ordered her another one and told the bartender to put it on his tab, which Calleigh liked, so she stuck around and they continued to talk.

Once her second martini was finished she excused herself to go the restroom and the kind stranger had ordered another one.

When she came back out and saw that there was another martini on the bar, she looks at him and said. "I think two should be my limit."

He used that charming smile and replied. "Come one, just one more, I'm not ready to let this night end."

If she would have had the two beers instead of the martinis she probably could have been a little stronger and more alert, but that smile had caught her, she couldn't deny it. Of course it wasn't like Horatio's...well...because no one could affect her like him, but he wasn't here and was with someone else, he's the one that turned his back on her, on them, without getting the true explanation on what happened.

Calleigh mentally shook her head as she walks to her chair slowly, then sets down next to him and replied. "Ok, one more."

He smiled as he picked up his beer, then after they clinked their drinks, he takes a sip of his drink while she took a sip of hers before they continued their night.

When she was done she stands up, but becomes dizzy, luckily he was there and he caught her arm before she fell, she chuckled and replied. "Yep, I should have stopped at two."

The bartender, who had seen her stumble a little asked if she needed a cab, but before she could answer, the charming man looked at him and replied. "I got it, don't worry about it."

Calleigh looked at the brown-eyed man before looking at the bartender and nodded her head. "That's ok." The bartender nodded after a second hesitation, not sure if it was a good idea to let her go, but it was none of his business who she went home with.

* * *

After Calleigh felt that she could walk, the man removed his hands from her arm, but kept a hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the bar. As they were walking to her vehicle she was walking slowly, but she wasn't walking straight and her head was already killing her.

When they finally got to her vehicle, she puts her hands on the trunk and closed her eyes to try and stop her head from spinning, then he puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Are you ok?"

She took a few seconds and opened her eyes as she stood up straight, then as she looked at him she said. "I don't think..."

Before she could finish she closed her eyes again and was going to fall, but the man caught her in his arms. He looked around, noticing nobody around, then took her keys from her pocket before picking her up and walking to the passenger side. After a few crafty maneuvers, he gets the door opened and places her inside the vehicle as her head fell to the side, then after buckling her in, he walks over to the other side, gets in the drivers side, started the vehicle before moving her head so it was leaning against the window, the sighed as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry Calleigh." Then he removed his hand and started driving. He was sorry, but not sorry enough to lose the money he was promised or possibly his life.

* * *

When the attractive, 5'10, short black-haired, brown-eyed man, got to his destination, which was an old warehouse close the marina, he stopped the vehicle, and as he was getting out a 6'2, strong, bald man was walking toward the passenger door, so he asked. "Is he here?" The bald man nodded before he started walking toward the warehouse.

Once he walked in the warehouse his 'boss' was standing in front of a lone chair with his back toward him, then he stepped to the side as the bald-headed man was carrying an unconscious Calleigh toward the chair. "Alright I did what you said, I watched their every move, I took your pictures, sent them to who you wanted and I got Calleigh here, which was extra, now it is time that I get paid."

After his boss tied Calleigh's wrists to the chair, he looked at his other partner and nodded, a slightly shorter man but equally muscular than the bald-headed man, which he grabbed a briefcase and walked to the man who brought Calleigh here.

As he was opening the briefcase his 'boss' turned toward him and said. "Now that we have concluded our business, I suggest you leave town if you know what is good for you."

The man closed the briefcase looked at his 'boss' and replied. "Don't worry I am gone, bye, Mr. Berkley."

Jake nodded, and after one more look at Calleigh, his employer turned and walked out of the warehouse.

When it was just Jake, his two companions and Calleigh, Jake turned and looked at Calleigh and smirked, knowing he was going to have fun with this next part.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Hours later

As the drug started to finally ware off, Calleigh groaned as she moved her head up. She was about to move her arms but she couldn't, so she opened her eyes slowly and looked down and saw that her wrists were tied to the chair. As she thinks of what happened the night before, she hears a voice she wasn't expecting. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Calleigh moved her eyes to look in front of her and gasped as she saw Jake staring at her. "Jake! You bastard, let me go"

After the whole incident he resigned immediately from his position with the police force over the phone and they found out that he left his apartment, so they had no idea what happened to him, which Horatio and Calleigh were kind of glad that he wasn't around anymore, for different reasons of course because Horatio still didn't know the truth of what happened.

He smiled as he walks up toward her, then he cupped her cheek while she cringed. "And miss out on seeing your beautiful face again." He tipped her head up a little so he could get a good look in her eyes. "Although, your eyes are a little sadder these days." She narrowed her eyes, partly from what she wanted to say back and the other part because her head was pounding a little, but before she could say anything, he removed his hand from her cheek and stepped back before getting his phone from his pocket. "And as much as I would love to continue to look into your eyes, I have a phone call to make, excuse me."

As he was dialing, she asked. "Who are you calling Jake?"

He gives a look and said. "I think you know who, sweetheart."

She looks at him wide-eyed then shook her head, trying to convince him that it wouldn't work. "It won't matter, we've been done for the past few weeks, he won't care."

Deep down she knew that wasn't true because she saw the way Horatio was looking at her yesterday, but if it got Jake to not call him and set up a trap or whatever he was planning on doing, she'll say it.

He chuckled as he placed the phone up to his ear, and as he started walking toward the door of the warehouse he replied. "I hardly doubt that Calleigh, that man will care for you for as long as he's alive, which in my calculations he'll have about 30-35 minutes left."

She asked," What are you planning Jake?", "Leave him out of this" Calleigh's afraid of what Jake is planning to do, she feared for Horatio's life

As he stepped out of the warehouse she started yelling for him and moving her hands, trying to get out, but stopped a few seconds later when she sees a gun pointed at her and a bald head man was shaking his head no. Calleigh stopped moving but her heart was pounding and a few tears started to come in her eyes.

Horatio was sitting at a diner having breakfast when his cell phone rings, he looks at Sarah with an apologetic smile before grabbing his phone from the clip, then after a look at the caller ID, which the number was unknown, he still answered it like he normally does. "Caine."

"Hi Lieutenant, it has been awhile."

Horatio's blood ran hot at the sound of his voice. "What do you want Jake?"

Jake smiled as he replied. "I believe I have something of yours that you might want back, which she believes you won't come and get it, but I think we both know that isn't true." His heart had stopped now as his blood started running cold, but before he could speak, Jake continues. "And if you want to see her alive again I suggest you come alone."

"Where?"

After telling him the address, he finished the conversation with. "And remember come alone or you'll be picking up a dead body."

Before anymore words were said the phone clicked dead and Horatio was still sitting there shocked, then got out of it when Sarah puts her hand on his and asked. "What's wrong, Horatio?"

He shook his head as he slipped his hand out from under hers, then as he stood up he said. "I have to go, Calleigh is in trouble." Before she could speak, he had money on the table and said. "I had a great breakfast with you, I'll call you later." She nodded as he turned around and started calling Frank while he walked out of the diner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

When he made it to the correct address, he gets out of his vehicle and walks toward the warehouse while he takes the gun out of his holster.

Once he walked into the building he saw Calleigh in the middle of the room tied to a chair while she was sobbing lightly with Jake holding a gun to the side of her head.

"Alright I'm here, now let her go."

Jake smiled as he looked at the redhead, but keeping the gun where it was pointed. "And let her miss out on the fun I'm about to have, I don't think so." Horatio raised the gun to him and clicked the safety down, which Jake does it too. "Do you really want to test fate?" Horatio hesitated and brought the gun down as he clicked the safety back into place while Jake said. "Now toss it."

He did a second later, then Jake looked to his left, where his two companions was standing and tilted his head toward Horatio while Calleigh was telling him to stop this. They nodded their heads as they started walking up toward him, and Horatio clinched his fists ready to fight, knowing there wasn't any chance he'll be able to fight them both, but he wasn't going to leave either, not when Calleigh was in danger.

After a few swings from Horatio, which caused little damage, the bald headed man punched him in the gut, causing him to fall on the ground with a groan while Calleigh kept sobbing, then Jake smiled and chuckled as he moved the gun from her head and placed it in the back of his pants before walking up to Horatio and the guys.

As he got closer to them, the two companions picked Horatio up and had a hold of his arms, then Jake stopped in front of him, smiled and said. "I was thinking about just shooting you and getting this over with, but I've been waiting to do this for a long time now."

Before Horatio could insult him, Jake punched him in the same spot he just got hit in as Calleigh shouted. "No!" While trying to get her hands out of the rope.

He chuckled and after one more punch, and while Horatio was trying to catch his breath, Jake speaks again. "Before I continue, I want to confess something because I know what I say won't be heard by anybody else." He paused before he continued. "Those pictures were all fake, I edited every single one of them." Calleigh gasped as Horatio looked up at him completely broken. Jake smiled a little bigger. "Everything that happened, from the pictures to day that I showed up at Calleigh's place it was because of me, you guys were suffering because that's how I wanted it."

Calleigh glared at him and asked. "How could you do that, why?" Before this whole thing with him, Calleigh could have never imagined he could be like this.

He walked away from Horatio and stood behind the chair on where Calleigh still sat so he could still have a view of Horatio and spoke with a hard tone. "For revenge. I can't count on how many women I would come across that had crushes on me, or I had little flings with, but there was only one woman I truly loved, and what does she do? She replaces me with an older man."

As a few tears fell down her cheek, she replied, while looking toward Horatio, meaning every word despite how far they've become in the last few weeks. "And he is more of man than you'll ever be."

Jake gets mad again, but he doesn't take it out of her, instead he walks up to Horatio and replied. "You think so, we'll see about that now." Before he starts punching him again while Calleigh breaking into a sob telling him to stop.

After a few more minutes he turns his back to a downed Horatio and snickered. "So this is really the guy you chose over me? This weak, pathetic, old man? Who's going to be your knight in shining armor now?"

Before Jake turned back around to cause more damage to Horatio, Horatio had used whatever strength he had left and started to stand up, but before the two guys could get a get hold of him, Horatio elbowed the shorter one in the gut to make him stumble enough so he could take the gun from his side before he used it without thinking about his actions, shooting the two men at his side.

Jake turned around the moment he heard the shots while grabbing his gun from the back of his pants, then a second later their guns were pointed at one another with their safeties off and ready to shoot.

Horatio painfully takes a breath before speaking. "One of us isn't going to make it out of here."

Jake snickered. "I know, Goodbye Lieutenant."

But just as Jake put his thumb on the trigger, Calleigh, who had realized that she had loosened the ropes during her struggles, got free and shouted as she got up off the chair, which made Horatio pause, then she ran into Jake's arm and made his shot miss the indented target, but he recovered fast and took another shot, this time hitting somebody but it wasn't the person he was aiming for because Calleigh run in his line of sight in order to protect the the man she love.

They all watched the scene wide-eyed as Horatio shouted. "No!" and before Jake could even think of running away, the swat team, Frank leading the MDPD along with CSI's, Eric and Ryan, rushed into the warehouse and started shooting a Jake, killing him instantly.

Horatio caught Calleigh before she stumbled down, but the momentum took them both down on the ground. He then gets them in a position where he was cradling her so he could look into her eyes while he had one hand pressing on the wound and the other one cupping her cheek. They both have tears in their eyes as she slowly cups his cheek, then a second later she whispers. "I love you, always." Before she closes her eyes, losing consciousness.

"No,no,no,no...Calleigh...please wake up sweetheart" Horatio shakes his head as tears were streaming down his face while cradling to her and repeating over and over how sorry he was for everything that happened. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", "Sweetheart, pls. wake up... please", "Calleigh... I love you, always..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

There was a lot of activity going on the moment that Calleigh closed her eyes that he couldn't keep track of what was going on around him, but before he knew it an ambulance showed up and the paramedics took Calleigh so they could try and save her life. And after Ryan took Horatio to the hospital, he was getting checked out by a nurse before he walked to the waiting area and sat down so he could wait on the news about Calleigh.

After many hours later with his team and Frank coming and going from hospital to get updates from Horatio and to tell him news on what they found out about Jake, Alexx woods walked in the waiting area and sits down next to the broken man in many ways than one, puts her hand on his shoulder and asked. "How bad is it?" The guys had told her what happened, but she wanted to hear it from Horatio.

He winced as he looked over, then replied softly. "She took a bullet for me then she lost consciousness shortly before the paramedics came, but I haven't gotten an update yet. For me thankfully, I only came away with a few fractured ribs." His cheeks and right eye did look a little beat up, but his ribs took most of the damage and he felt very fortunate he didn't receive more damage than that.

She gave him a little smile and replied. "She saved your life."

He shook his head as he looked down at his folded hands. "She shouldn't have been there, if only..." He sighed, which winced because of the pain and shook his head again.

She eyes the man and finally asked the question that they all had been thinking for awhile now. "You two, something happened between you guys, didn't it?"

He turned his head to look at her, then not wanting to keep it a secret from her anymore, does a short nod. "Yes, it was good for a long time, then Jake came and fractured it and I completely destroyed it."

Before Alexx could ask, she saw him wince again and she asked. "Shouldn't you be laying down?"

He shook off her concern. "I'm fine the pills just hasn't kicked in yet."

Right as he finished talking, he saw a doctor coming toward the waiting area, so his attention was on him, which made Alexx look in that direction too. Then after the young, slim build, short brown haired, doctor stopped and asked for the family of Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio slowly stood up with Alexx's help and said. "You can talk to me."

The doctor looked at the older man and asked. "And you are?"

"Her emergency contact and her boss, Horatio Caine."

"Ok, good enough for me." Horatio nodded as the doctor continued. "The surgery was a success, she was lucky nothing major was hit or else it could have been a different outcome, it also helped the paramedic's acted quickly."

Alexx breathed a deep sigh of relief as Horatio did a little one because of the pain, then asked. "So she's going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded with a smile. "I expect her to make a full recovery."

Horatio smiled as he held out his hand. "Thank you, Doctor."

As they shook hands, he smiled and replied. "Just doing my job." Horatio agreed, but when he saved Calleigh's life, that wasn't the only life he saved today, he mentally shook his head as the doctor continued. "Once we get her settled into her room, you are free to visit her."

"Ok, thanks again doctor."

The younger man nodded before turning and walking away.

When it became just the two of them Alexx smiles before brining Horatio into a hug, unfortunately she squeezed him a little too hard and he said painfully. "Uhh, Alexx, ease up there."

She pulled back immediately and said. "I'm sorry Horatio, I'm just so happy."

He smiled, despite the pain he was feeling and replied. "Me too, so it was worth it a little."

Alexx smiled a little in return before their moment was interrupted when a short, slim build, blonde-haired nurse came over toward them. Alexx tells Horatio that he should go see her by himself, which he told her she was welcome to come, but she waved it off and said that it would be good if him and Calleigh had finally talked about what happened and should have their privacy. So after Horatio nodded, they hugged, softly this time before pulling back, and after a warm look between them, he followed the nurse to Calleigh's room.

When they got there and she had opened the door, Horatio walked in as she spoke. "She should be waking up soon."

Horatio nodded before the nurse walked out of the room, leaving Horatio and Calleigh alone, and once the door clicked shut, he let a little sob break out as he saw her laying in the hospital bed on her side so she wasn't laying on the wound, then he sniffled as he walked up to her bed after grabbing a chair from the corner and moving it closer to her.

When he had the chair in place, he sits down and moves his hands so it was over hers and said brokenly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Somehow, someway, I'll make things right between us again, I promise." He squeezed her hand a little, then just sat there waiting for the woman that he loved to open her eyes again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Not long after Horatio placed his hand on top hers, Calleigh started to groan and her hand started to twitch in his. He squeezed her hand and started speaking softly. "Calleigh, sweetheart, come on, open your eyes."

After coaxing her for a few more seconds, her eyes were finally open, and when she saw him sitting in front of her, she saw so many emotions in his eyes, which she was showing them right back in her eyes.

He cleared his throat and said. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

She moved but winced a little and replied. "My shoulder is a little sore and I could use some water, but other than that I'm ok."

He gets up from his chair as carefully as possible before walking to the table that had a pitcher of water and a glass on it, then after poring it and grabbing a straw, he walked back over to the bed and held out the glass toward her. After she takes a few sips, he pulls it back and sets it on the table next to the bed while she said. "Thank you."

He sits back down in the chair and replied. "You're welcome."

As they continued to look into each other's eyes again, she asked. "Are you ok?"

He gives her a little smile and replied. "Now that I know that you are, I am."

Despite the bruised face that smile still affected her if she had let it, so she cleared her throat before it could and continued. "I'm serious, are you, really?"

Horatio nodded as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Yes, I'll be fine."

Tears started to come into Calleigh's eyes as she replied. "Good, I was so worried." She took a second to pause before continuing. "Horatio I'm..."

But Horatio cuts her off with a shake of his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong. Everything that happened with Jake is my fault. I take the blame for it." Calleigh's tears started to come down her cheek more as he moved forward slowly and spoke with tears in his eyes and emotion in his voice. "Calleigh, I am so sorry that I didn't trust your word when you said you knew nothing about those pictures, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life, you have believe to me."

Calleigh nodded, she really did, but she had to ask. "Why did you believe that I could really do something like that?"

He shook his head. "All I have is that he played with one of my worst insecurity, making me think that this young, beautiful woman that I love with everything that I had would eventually get tired of me and leave me for a younger man." Tears started to come down his cheek as he continued. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Calleigh's heart was breaking at the sight of the man that she still loved as she moved her hand out from under his, then she cupped his cheek and used her thumb up and down to wipe his tears away. He looked shocked at first but didn't move away, and when he stopped shedding the tears, she still kept her hand cupped to his cheek. They looked deeply into each other's eyes before they moved forward and closed them as their foreheads touched, then breathed each other's sent not ready to move from this spot at the moment.

While they were in the embrace they didn't see Sarah Parker standing in front of the window watching the scene for a few minutes before turning and walking away.

Horatio and Calleigh didn't know what was next or how they were going to get back to the way they were, but if one of them gave the other an inch to work with, they'll try their hardest to get it back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

A week later

While Calleigh was recovering from her wound in the hospital, not only was Horatio there right by her side most of the time, but the team found all the original pictures Jake had on his laptop. It was an ex-girlfriend that could almost pass as Calleigh if they looked at her in the right angle, and Calleigh informed them that she believes Jake had a partner, which after they asked how she might know that, she replied shyly at what happened at the bar and remembering that he said something about liking to take pictures and didn't see him when she had woken up from the drug that he had slipped her. So the team had asked the police to try and find him, which they did three days later and was now locked up. They also found her car destroyed in an empty lot.

Horatio did as much relaxing as he could, but seeing Calleigh get better was his first priority.

It was just after visiting hours was allowed and Calleigh and Horatio were enjoying a little TV when the doctor came into the room. He muted the TV before they both looked at him, then Calleigh asked. "When can I go home?"

He smiled and replied. "That's why I was coming in here, well besides checking your wound." They smiled a little in return before he continued. "I don't foresee any trouble on you leaving later today." Calleigh was about to smile bigger when the doctor spoke again. "But your wound still needs to be checked and taken care of, and with the placement of it I would feel better if you stayed with someone or if someone stayed with you."

"Well I uhhh..."

Horatio cuts Calleigh off. "She could stay with me." The doctor and Calleigh looked at Horatio, which Horatio looks at Calleigh. "If you don't mind of course, you are welcome to stay with some..."

This time Calleigh cuts him off. "No, that's ok, I'll stay with you."

It was a small step, but least in the right direction.

Horatio nodded with a smile. "Then it is settled."

Calleigh nodded as Horatio looked at the doctor, which he nodded and replied. "I guess it is."

After another nod, Horatio stands up from the chair he was sitting in, then spoke at Calleigh while he looked down. "I'm going to go the lab and check things out, making sure the few temporary replacements haven't destroyed it." She smiled a little as he finished. "Then I'll come back and we can get you settled at my place."

"Ok, thank you Horatio."

"You're welcome."

After one more long look, Horatio walked toward the door before walking out of the room with a small smile, thinking they could finally talk what's going to happen next with them, while still hoping there would still be a 'them', forgetting about a certain some one else that was in his life.

When he made it to the lab he walked in the building, which the receptionist was happy to see him even though he told her it wouldn't be for very long, then after making the rounds to make sure everything was good, he walked into his office just check out a few files.

He was there for a few minutes when there was a knock on his office door, so he turned around since he was standing in front of his desk, and just about gasped as he saw who was standing there. He cleared his throat before waving her in.

Sarah Parker opened the door to his office before stepping in, then after making sure it was closed, they looked at each other, feeling a little awkward. They hadn't seen each other in that week, they had even barley talked. She wasn't sure if he would be here right now or today, but knowing how he works she took a shot.

Horatio cleared his throat, but before he could say something ,she holds up her hand and said. "Can I talk first?" He closed his mouth and nodded as she walked up closer to him. She looked into his blue eyes, trying to see if he had the same look she saw when he was looking at Calleigh, but it wasn't there and she knew it never could be, so she mentally sighed before continuing. "The day that I had met you, even though it wasn't a practically best day of my life, I knew there was something special about you. You had this quiet and even a little shy demeanor about you, and it was something I was very interested in, I've been with those other types before and I wanted to be with somebody different, so I was thankful that I was and I'll cherish every moment that we had together."

Horatio realizing where this was going was about to speak, but she puts a finger to his lips and continued. "And I wish that it could last longer, but I now know it can't, you're still in love Calleigh and always will be." She saw his emotions change on his face and that confirmed it for her. "I'm normally a competitive person when it comes to something I really want to keep, but I can't compete to keep a man that was never mine in the first place, so I'm backing down."

She removed her finger from his lips and stepped back as she places her hands at her sides and looked down, Horatio took a breath, a part of him was very sorry about this. "Sarah, I want you to know that I don't regret meeting you."

She looked a little shocked when her eyes met his again. "Really?"

He nodded with a small smile before sighing. "When I had met you my feelings and head were all over the place and I was so unsure about everything, but you stabilized it, if only for a bit, but it was nice."

She gives him a little smile and nodded. "It really was." She steps up to him and asked. "Can I have hug?"

He hold out his arms and replied. "Yeah, but go easy on me." She nodded then gave him a soft hug.

When they pulled back, she cups his cheek, looks into his blue eyes one more time, then spoke while holding on to her emotions. "Goodbye, Horatio."

"Goodbye, Sarah, good luck in the future."

"You too."

Then after a nod, she removed her hand, turned and walked out of his office before walking out of the lab, wiping a tear away as she got to her vehicle.

Horatio had watched her walk out of his office until he couldn't see her anymore and sighed, as much as he still loved Calleigh and wanted her back, hurting someone like Sarah was a hard thing to do, he just hopes he didn't break her heart too bad to make her stop looking or believing in love, it could be a wonderful thing if it works out.

After a few more seconds of just standing there, he turned back to his desk, closed a few files, made sure he had his keys and sunglasses before walking out of his office, then after saying bye to the receptionist he walked out of the lab while placing his sunglasses over his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Once he got back to the hospital, him and Calleigh had to wait another 10 minutes before she was officially discharged, then once she was and last minute instructions on how to clean the wound, which wasn't that complicated, they were out of the hospital and heading for his vehicle.

After the nurse pushed Calleigh to the passenger door of Horatio's vehicle, which Calleigh wasn't happy that she had to be taken out in a wheelchair but since it was protocol and it was only for a few minutes she kept quite, then Horatio helped her in and thanked the nurse before shutting the door and walking to the driver's side.

The drive back to his place was done in silence and it was a little awkward because they didn't know where they stood, but since it was nowhere near the awkwardness it had been between them, they'll take this one.

When he pulled in the driveway to his house, and after getting himself then helping her out of the vehicle, they walked toward the front door to his place. After he opened the door for her, she thanked him before walking in, and the moment she did, despite not being here in almost a month, it still felt like home because she had been here so much in the time span that she was with him.

After he shut the front door, he asked if she wanted anything to drink and she just asked for some water, which he got right to it right away, even getting him some so he could take a pain killer for his ribs.

As he was handing her a water bottle, she asked. "I forgot, but I'm going to need some of my things."

He smiled a little and replied. "I have a box of your things in my closet, you can go through them and see what you still need and we can go to your place later." She was a little touched that he kept her things, but didn't say anything, instead she just nodded before they both sat down on the couch with space between them.

After a few minutes of the same type of awkward silence they were experiencing in the vehicle, he took a sip of his water before clearing his throat and speaking. "Calleigh?" They looked at each other as he continued. "Is it possible that we could get back to the way we were, before things got so messed up?"

Calleigh sighed and replied. "I think it could be possible, but I also don't think it could be the same as it was. We need to learn to trust each other again." Tears started to come in her eyes as she finished. "You weren't the only one that got hurt, Horatio."

Horatio nodded as he scooted closer to her, then he cups her cheek, and they both still felt that spark between them, then he wipes her tears away as he replied with emotion. "And I'll be apologizing for the rest of my life for not listening to you that day. I feel disgusted with myself just thinking about what happened, knowing the truth about why he was there that day, just hurts me even more."

Calleigh nodded as she cupped his cheek with her hand and they just stared into each other's eyes, but then she remembered something and gasped as she started removing her hand from his cheek.

He looks at her with concern as he took her hand in his and asked. "What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat before looking down at the floor. "What about that woman, Sarah Parker?"

He smiled a little as he released her hand and moved her chin up so she was looking at him again, then replied. "Sarah came to the lab while I was there earlier and she broke it off with me." Calleigh looked at him wide-eyed as he continued. "She said that she couldn't be with someone that belonged to somebody else." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as both hearts started pounding a little harder. "And she is absolutely right. I was never hers, I was always yours, I never stopped loving you Calleigh, and I never will." As a few more tears started to come down her cheek he finished with emotion. "And if by some miracle you're willing to give me one more try, I won't hesitate a second to accept it."

A part of her wanted to wait it out before accepting that offer, but the larger part of her, which included the part of her heart that was owned by Horatio no matter what happened, wanted this whole nightmare to end so they could just start over on this second chance.

So after thinking about it a few more seconds, she cleared her throat and replied with equal emotion. "I accept it." He looked at her a little shocked and she smiled while sniffling. "Yes, I accept your offer, and there wasn't a day that went by were I stopped loving you." His look changed from shock to thankful in a matter of seconds, knowing he fully didn't deserve this, but will do everything he can to make her not regret it.

As they finally showed with their eyes how much love was still there, they moved toward one another, and when their lips touched, it wasn't passionate like a long awaited kiss should have been, it was short and sweet before they put their foreheads together and closed their eyes, but it was enough, knowing they needed to take things slower this time as they learned to trust each other again, which they were willing to do as long as they were together.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

One month later

After a month of them getting back together things between them was very similar to when they were together for the first time, but it was a stronger connection between one another. They've also told everybody at the lab that they were a couple, and surprisingly they got to stay on the same time, but was told they would be watched closely, and they didn't care because they were nothing but professional at work so they had nothing to worry about.

That morning after they woke up and changed into their day clothes, they had a nice quiet breakfast, then once the dishes were put in the dishwasher, Horatio kissed his girlfriend and commented. "I'll miss you today."

Calleigh smiled then replied. "I'll miss you too, but I'll see you tonight when you come home."

For the past week Calleigh had been moving her stuff into his place and today she was bringing the rest of her stuff over. When he asked her to move in she was hesitant at first but Horatio assured her that there was no pressure in taking their relationship into the intimate level again, he just wanted to sleep in her arms at night and see her around his place officially, instead of just staying over a few days a week.

Horatio smiled bigger as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That sounds amazing."

Calleigh chuckled a little with nod. "Yes it does, and how does a special dinner to celebrate sound?"

He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips before pulling back and looking into her green eyes. "Amazing too." After another chuckle and kiss, he pulls back and finished. "Alright, I better go and I'll see you tonight." She nodded, then after one last kiss, he pulls out of her arms, and once he grabbed his keys and sunglasses he left the house, ready to get to work.

After Horatio pulled in the parking lot of the lab, he found his usual parking spot and pulled in before stopping the vehicle and turning it off. Once he grabbed the keys from the ignition, he opened his door and got out.

He started walking towards the lab building when he heard. "Horatio?"

He turns around at the sound of her voice, kind of surprised to be hearing it, but smiled at the woman and replied. "Hi Sarah, can I help you with something?"

She nodded before clearing her throat. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok, come to my office."

Sarah nodded, then he waited for her to walk ahead of him before he followed her.

When they made it in the lab, Horatio asked the receptionist to hold all of his calls for a few minutes before him and Sarah walked to his office, then once they were in there, he shut the door and looked at her.

Sarah looked right back at him for a second before looking down while biting her lip, he gets a little concerned so he spoke as he walked up to her. "What ever it is you can tell me."

She nodded as she moved her head back up so she was looking at him again, then replied. "Horatio I want you to know that I never meant for this happen, this was a surprise for me too."

Horatio looked at her a little confused, and right as he was about to ask, she dropped the biggest bomb he could have imagined. "I'm pregnant Horatio, seven weeks."

He looked at her shocked as his head was becoming a little dizzy so he walked over to his desk as she watched him while continuing. "Now I didn't tell you this to trap you in a relationship with me or to take you away from Calleigh, that's not what this is, I've made my piece on letting you go. I just thought you should know because you are the father. You can be as involved with this baby as much as you want, but financially I'm alright to tackle this on my own."

Once Horatio was settled against his desk he took a few more seconds to absorb everything she just told him, then cleared his throat and replied. "And as the father of this child, I'm going to be there for him or her as much as possible, I promise."

As much as she was planning on doing this completely on her own, to hear Horatio said that he'll be there for their child relieved her a great deal, because having the father an active parent in his or her life will serve the child greatly, but she also had to be sure.

"Are you sure, Horatio?"

Horatio nodded before replying, meaning every word. "That child is my responsibility too and I'm not backing out of his or her life, you have my word."

After she nodded they talked about her up coming appointments before she walked out of his office.

As he watched Sarah leave, he will admit he was still in shock on what he just heard, he couldn't believe that he was going to be a father, and not only that, but like this.

Unfortunately he couldn't spend all day thinking about the new change in not only his life, but Calleigh's as well, because he gets a phone call telling him about a crime scene, so he had to get the day started.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

After Shift

Work did distract him for most of the day, but a lot of thoughts occasionally went through his mind, particularly how was he going to tell Calleigh the news. He already promised himself that he would never hurt her again, but now, here he is again hurting her feelings, bringing news that he was sure would break her and even if he wanted to hide it, there was no way he could.

But he wouldn't have wanted to go down that route anyways, because they've been spending all of this time working on their trust in one another and he didn't want to blow it up just when things were becoming better with them.

After he dismissed the team, which they all thought he was acting a little different and they hoped it wasn't anything like last time, he went to his office and locked up before driving home.

When he pulled in the driveway to the house, he sighed as he took the keys out of the ignition, tonight was suppose be a celebration, and in other circumstances he could see having a baby a reason to celebrate, but this wasn't exactly how he wanted it, and he could only imagine how Calleigh will see it.

He mentally shook his head, and after another sigh, he gets out of his vehicle and started walking toward the house, knowing he couldn't put this off forever.

When he opened the front door, Calleigh was just coming in from the deck with a smile. "Hey, I thought we could eat out..." She trails off when she saw an unreadable expression on his face, so she lost the smile and asked. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

He remained silent, so Calleigh asked him again "Did you have a hard case at work?"

Horatio cleared his throat and replied. "I... I have to talk to you about something."

As she walked toward the couch, she nodded. "sure, what is it?" sounding chirpy

"Why do you look so serious Horatio? Is it that bad?" Calleigh asked jokingly

He watches her sit down, then a second later he walked closer to the couch and coffee table, and instead of sitting on the couch next to her, he elected to sit in front of her on the coffee table, which made Calleigh a little more nervous on what he had to say.

After he sat down, they looked into each other's eyes, then he spoke. "We promised... each other that when we got back together, that we would be completely honest with one another, so... I want to honor that commitment."

"Ok." Then she placed her hands on top of his as she continued. "What is it?"

He looked down at her hands before looking in her eyes, he couldn't be a coward about this, he took a deep breath, then he cleared his throat and told her. "Sarah... came to the lab before shift." He felt her tense a little as he continued. "And... she told me that... she was seven weeks pregnant."

She gasped as she removed her hands from his, then asked, very shocked. "You slept with her?"

She knew that he had gotten close to the woman, but a part of her thought that he wouldn't have crossed that line, that his heart had remained hers through their separation.

Horatio looked down and nodded. Then he looked at her "One night, Calleigh, I swear. It was a moment of weakness, and after it happened we agreed that it wouldn't happen again until we were ready." Calleigh nodded as she looked down at her hands as a tear came out of her eyes.

He scooted forward on the coffee table, placed his hand on her chin to lift her head back up, then he cupped her cheek as he wiped a tear away with his thumb before looking into her sad green eyes and continued. "Sweetheart, I swear to you that nothing will change between us, I love you, I've always loved you and I always will. Nothing is going to take me away from you. But I need to take responsibility for my actions. This baby didn't ask for it to be this way, I can't let it down."

Calleigh nodded in understanding as he brings her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

She wraps her arms around him, and as she placed her chin on his shoulder, she couldn't help but wonder if things were going to be that simple, she had a feeling it wouldn't, but she was going to try and be supportive because that's what you do when you love someone unconditionally, you go through the ups and downs that life throws at you, together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

3 Weeks later

Horatio was in his office working on paperwork at the end of the shift when his cellphone vibrates, indicating he had a text message. He takes the phone sitting on his table and read. 'How much longer are you going to be at the lab?'

He smiled as he text Calleigh back. 'A couple more hours.'

'Ok, just curious, I'll see you then.'

'Alright, love you, Sweetheart.'

'Love you too, Handsome.'

As he was putting his phone back, he sighed at the endearment he just received, it had been awhile since she called him that and it felt nice.

He was just getting ready to start back on his paperwork when his phone vibrates again, but this time it was a phone call, so after he pick up his phone, he answered it. "Caine." A few seconds later he gets a shocked look, then replied. "I'll be right there." Then he hangs up as he stood up from his chair grabs his suit jacket and raced out of his office, barley having time to lock up before running out of the lab and heading for his vehicle.

When Horatio arrived home later than was expected, he opened the door and stepped inside, then after shutting the door his eyes automatically went to the deck out back, and there he saw the table with candles, two plates and wine glasses. He sighed remembering that tonight's dinner wasn't a regular dinner, it was a special one because they were celebrating their one year together.

They both agreed that, even though their relationship did go through that rough patch and they had technically broken up, they didn't want to wipe away the good stuff that happened before it turned, so they didn't change their anniversary date.

He eyes then moved to a sight he had seen a lot in the past three weeks, Calleigh sleeping on the couch with her arm covering her closed eyes.

With him wanting to be as involved with his child as much as possible he took his duties really serious, he would go shopping with Sarah to pick out things for the baby and help her set it up in her apartment, go to the routine check-ups with her and ultrasound appointments, so on top of going to work, Calleigh had spent a lot of time by herself. He had talked to her about it, but she assured him that she was fine.

He mentally shook his head, and after putting his jacket in the closet, he walks over to the coffee table and couch, then after sitting on the coffee table, just like he did when he told Calleigh the news, he softly moved her shoulders and whispered. "Sweetheart, wake up, I'm home."

After she opened her eyes, she removed her arm so he could really see her face and it looked like she had been crying and that tore at his heart.

Before he could speak though, she spoke, but even though she asked the question, she somehow knew the answer. "Where were you?"

"Calleigh, Sarah was..."

She shook her head as she got up from the couch, and replied as she walked to the kitchen. "So what did she need this time?" sounding annoyed

Calleigh very much understood the responsibility that Horatio had to deal with, but she thought he would at least inform Sarah that today was a special milestone in his relationship with her and couldn't miss out on it.

Horatio gets up from the coffee table and followed her to the kitchen. "There was an emergency, she had to go to the doctor because of spotting."

She turned around looking worried. "Is the baby..."

She knew how much this baby had meant to him, even though they didn't go into a deep conversation about it she knew one of his dreams was to have kids of his own, and as much as this situation wasn't ideal to her, she would never want anything to take make him miss a chance at fatherhood.

Horatio immediately assured her. "The baby and Sarah are fine."

Calleigh nodded, then with the combination of relief and everything she had been feeling lately a tear came down her cheek.

This time he looked at her worriedly as he walked up to her. "What's wrong?" She tried to stop crying and the tears, but they wouldn't and a sob broke out while she looked away from him. He puts his hands on her shoulder and felt her tense, so he turns her head so it was facing him and cups her cheek while asking again. "What's wrong?"

Calleigh sniffled a few times as tears continue fall on her cheeks then replied, finally telling him exactly how she felt. "Don't get me wrong... I'm not mad at you for wanting to be there for your child, but every time you had to go, do something with Sarah, like going to the appointments and shopping, I can't help... but feel that it should be with me."

She started to cry a little harder as she finished. "You should be doing those things with me and that should be our child" "It should have been me not her, it should have been us, Horatio"

Horatio brings Calleigh into his arms as she continued to cry in his chest, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head trying to give her as much comfort as he could. He could tell that she wasn't having the best of time these last three weeks, but for the most part, he thought she was handling this as well as can be expected, but now seeing the hurt and pain coming out in front of him, he realized she was hiding what she had really felt pretty well.

While he continued to comfort her, she was calming down, then after a few sniffles, he kissed the top of her head again and whispered to her. "I'm so sorry Calleigh, for everything, my actions these last three weeks and tonight..."

Before he could continue, she puts a finger to his lips and continued softly while looking into his eyes. "Like I said I understand why you were doing what you had to do, I guess... I'm just a little insecure because I don't know if I'll be able to be blessed with your child."

Horatio gives her a little smile and asked. "I didn't know you wanted to have children."

They never talked about her having children, so this news was a little surprising.

She shook her head. "Not that much until I met you, then that feeling became stronger as I got to know you more." Then she bit her lip as she moved her eyes down so she was looking at the floor.

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he spoke softly. "When the time comes and we are ready, I would be honored for you to give me a child." She moved her eyes up so she was looking into his blue eyes as he continued. "But even if we're never blessed with one of our own, nothing is going to stop me from loving you or wanting to be with you, I'm in this with you forever."

She gives him a little smile as she replied. "Me too."

He leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead before bringing her in his arms, feeling the tension finally dying down. After a few minutes, he kissed her head again and said. "I am sorry, sweetheart, I'll make it up to you."

She smiled as she ran her hand up and down his back. "I like that idea." He chuckled a little, then she pulls back, looks into his eyes again and continued. "But in the mean time we can still have dinner, it might be a little late than planned, but..."

Horatio cuts her off. "I'll warm it up, go light the candles."

She nodded, and after a long look, they stepped back from one another and went to do their own tasks.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

Not long after, they enjoyed their quiet, anniversary meal, and even though they didn't get to enjoy it while watching the sunset, they got to enjoy it under the moonlight, so it worked out in the end.

Once dinner was done Calleigh started washing the dishes while Horatio cleaned up the table out on the deck, and after putting the candles up, he walked into the kitchen, watched her for a few seconds in silence, then walked up to her.

When he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, then he kissed her head and whispered. "Thanks for dinner, I loved it."

She smiled as she turned around in his arms, then as she looked into his eyes, he looked apologetic again, so she shook her head as she cupped his cheek. "Horatio, you don't have to keep apologizing, I forgive you." His look changed to loving as she continued. "I know this isn't the situation we all envisioned, but it is happening and we can't do anything about it, we just have to work a little harder than we have been to keep us stronger."

He nodded. "I agree, and I promise I'll do my part." She smiled with a nod, then brings his face down to her level and kissed him softly on the lips, which he responded.

When he pulled back to look into her eyes, they mirrored the passion in each of their eyes, he cleared his throat and whispered. "Cal?"

Since they've gotten back together they hadn't been intimate, not only because they wanted to learn to trust one another again and take their time this time around, but also because they were healing from their injuries.

She smiled again, took his hand and replied. "I think the rest of dishes can wait." He gives her a little smile as he lets her lead them to the bedroom.

When they made it in there, and the door was shut, their lips were on one another as quickly as possible as they were walking toward the bed, then after the back of her legs hit the side of it, he picked her up and gently laid her down as their lips connected again. When he pulled back again, he cupped her cheek and spoke with emotion and love in his voice and eyes. "I love you, Cal."

She smiled with the same emotion. "I love you too, handsome."

And after one more look, he bends down and kisses her softly, which after a few seconds it became passionate, and all through the night it was as passionate as they had experienced it their first time.

* * *

A few days later

Horatio was carrying a tray that had two plates of breakfast, the silverware, two milks and a mini vase with a single rose in the bedroom as Calleigh was waking up, then she smiled as she looked up and saw Horatio standing there with the tray in his hands. "What's this?"

"Oh just part of making it up to you."

She chuckled as she sat up in bed right before he set the tray over her lap, then after kiss on the cheek, he whispered. "Good Morning, sweetheart."

She smiled as he walked over to the side of the bed, and as he got in and under the covers, she replied. "Yes it is, handsome."

He smiled as he grabbed his plate and glass of milk, and after setting his milk on the nightstand, they started eating.

Once she had a few bites of her food, she looked over at him and spoke again. "Thank you, it really is wonderful."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

After another smile, they go back to eating with minimal talk.

When they were done with breakfast, she sets the tray down on the floor, and since they had a little time before they had to get up and get ready for work, they cuddled in bed, and after a moment in silence, she complemented his breakfast again, which he thanked her before kissing her head.

As he pulled his lips away from her head, she pulls back to look into his eyes, then she cups his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it. He looks deeply into her eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers, and she wasn't hesitant in her response. Before they knew it things were getting heated, then after they pulled back breathlessly, they looked into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before their lips found one another again, continuing what they started and only focusing on each other at the moment.

They both succumb into a passionate love making. Only moans of pleasure can be heard from the four corners of their room. Whispering each other's name and words of love and pleasure are expressed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Three months later

The three months that followed were getting better between everybody involved, of course to Calleigh it was a little weird seeing another woman pregnant with her man's child, but she dealt with it the best she could because she loved him, plus it made things better for her when Horatio split the time evenly with her outside of work, and Sarah and the baby. This time around she felt like they had more time to do the little things like cooking dinner together, cuddling on the couch and talking or just watching movies, she loved it, especially when she saw how happy his face looked, which was because he realized he could still be a good father and get to be with Calleigh, life was good for him, even if he was going about this in a way he wasn't expecting.

"Alright, enjoy your time away from Miami, and I'll see you Monday evening, call when you made it to your friend's house safely."

Sarah's long time friend was getting married in Tallahassee in 2 days and she decided to drive up there early so she could visit her and a few other friends that she hadn't seen in awhile because after their High School graduation they've kind of scattered all over the place, and it was nice that a special occasion was bringing them all together again.

"I will, bye Horatio."

"Bye Sarah."

After Horatio hung up the phone, he got out of his vehicle and started walking to and in the bar where Calleigh and him were meeting up with the guys. Calleigh and Horatio smiled at each other as he walked closer to their table, then after he sat down, she asked. "Everything ok?"

Horatio moved his arm over her shoulder, brought her closer to him and kissed her temple, happy he could finally do that in a public place, then after pulling back, he smiled at her and replied. "Everything is great."

She gives him a little smile, then a few seconds later the guys finally showed up so they could enjoy some time with their friends/family.

* * *

After Sarah hung up from talking to Horatio, she placed her phone on the passenger seat before running her hand over her five month pregnant belly, then she started her vehicle, and after turning on some music, she pulled out of the parking lot to a gas station/convenience store and headed out on the road, knowing it was going to be a long drive, but wanted to take in the scenery.

She had just gotten on the freeway, which she picked up a little more speed, when her phone started to ring. Still keeping her eyes on the road she reached for her phone, but as her fingers felt it and she tried to pick it up it fell on the passenger side floorboard.

She cursed a little and sighed, then after making sure she had a good handle on the steering wheel she looked down for a second to see if she could see it, she looked at the road again while she moved in her seat to the right, then with one hand on the steering wheel she leaned and reached with her other hand to pick up her phone.

When she touched it she looked down for a second and picked it up, but when she looked up and settled back, she gasped as she slammed on her breaks because the two cars in front of her had accidentally hit one another, so with the combination of her speed and slamming on the breaks so suddenly her car veered out of control and it started to roll as her life felt like it was flashing before her eyes, and when it finally stopped, her last conscious thought was the baby.

* * *

After Calleigh, Horatio and the guys walked out of the bar they wished one another a good evening before Horatio and Calleigh walked to his vehicle hand in hand since she had rode with him. When they stopped at the passenger side door, he opens it, but before she gets in, she wraps her arms around his neck and asked. "So how about we go home, put on a movie, cuddle up on the couch and don't leave until we have to."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "Sounds like a plan, sweetheart."

After a peck on the lips, she smiled as she removed her arms from his neck, then got into the passenger seat, and after Horatio shuts the door he walked over to the driver's side. He had just gotten in and shut the door when his phone rings.

They look at each other and she does a small sigh. "I hope it isn't work." She understood the job of a CSI all too well, but sometimes it could be a real buzz killer.

As Horatio looked at her, feeling the same way, before he got his phone from his suit pocket and looked at the caller ID, but he looks at it a little confused on who was calling him. "The number doesn't look familiar." Then he answered it in his regular professional way. "Caine."

"Hi Lieutenant Caine, my name is Elizabeth, one of Sarah's cousins, and there isn't an easy way for me to say this but she has been in an accident."

Horatio's heart stopped at those words and he asked a little afraid, which Calleigh saw his face turn a little white and she looked at him with concern, not knowing what was going on until he started speaking again. "How is she and the baby?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok, what hospital."

After she gave him the information, they hung up the phone, then after putting his phone back in place he didn't waste time getting the vehicle started and getting out on the road.

Calleigh was still looking at him with her heart racing a little, even though she didn't know what exactly was going on, he did mention hospital and that could be a bad sign, so wanting to show her support in anyway that she could, she placed her hand on his thigh and kept there while hoping for the best.

When Horatio and Calleigh made into the hospital building a woman said his name, they look toward the waiting area, and they see a woman with a striking resemblance to Sarah.

They walked toward one another and the woman speaks. "My cousin had spoken of you fondly, I'm Elizabeth." Horatio shook the young woman's hand before introducing Calleigh, then once the pleasantries were done, she tells him that one of the nurses told her that Sarah was put on the operating table, and their hearts pounded a little more as Calleigh tightened Horatio's hand with her own, fearing that the situation was more serious than they had thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

5 hours later

After a combination of sitting down and pacing for the last five hours, the doctor finally walked out toward the waiting area and said. "Family of Ms. Sarah Parker."

Elizabeth, Horatio, and Calleigh all walked up to him, then Elizabeth said. "I'm her cousin and her emergency contact, and this is Horatio Caine, the father of her child."

The doctor nodded, then after shaking hands with everybody, he informed them that she had sustained a concussion, a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises that would heal over time. They nodded, feeling relived about that, but then Horatio cleared his throat as he squeezed Calleigh's hand for support. "What about the baby? Is the baby alright?"

The doctor looked at Calleigh, then Elizabeth before looking Horatio, he cleared his throat and said. "I'm sorry Mr. Caine, but we couldn't save the baby, it was dead before she even arrived at the hospital." Elizabeth gasped as Calleigh puts her free hand up to her mouth while Horatio felt like his knees were going to buckle so he held on tighter to Calleigh's hand, and Calleigh didn't mind.

After the doctor paused so they could absorb the news he told them he had to perform an emergency D and C (Dilation and Curettage) to prevent infection.

When the doctor stopped talking again, Horatio released Caleigh's hand and spoke in a sad tone. "Excuse me, I have to get some air."

Calleigh puts her hand on his arm before he could leave and asked in a soft tone. "You want me to come with you?"

He looks at her, grateful for the offer, but then shook his head and replied. "I need to be alone for a few minutes."

Calleigh nodded in understanding, then after he leaned down and kissed her forehead, she removed her hand and he started walking toward the exit of the building while Calleigh watched him until she couldn't see him as the doctor told them what room Sarah was in and that they could see her in a few minutes.

Once the doctor had left, Elizabeth looked at Calleigh and asked. "You want to come with me to see Sarah?" Calleigh wasn't sure if that was a good idea and she was going to voice that, but Elizabeth puts her hand on her shoulder and said. "Come on, she spoke very fondly of you too."

After Elizabeth removed her hand from Calleigh's shoulder, and as they started walking toward the elevator, Calleigh asked. "Really?"

Once they walked into the elevator when it opened it, and after pushing the floor number they needed, Elizabeth looked over at the blond and gave her a little smile. "Yes, in fact I think she admired you."

Calleigh looked at her a little shocked. "Admired me?"

"Yeah, she knew the situation couldn't have been easy on you, you know being with a man while he is having a child with another woman, it takes a strong woman to stick around and be supportive."

"Well I love him, through anything." Elizabeth nodded then as the elevator doors opened, Calleigh continued. "But it couldn't have be easy for her either, being in love with the man she was having a child with and not be with him."

She saw Sarah have a few looks at Horatio and her eyes were a give away that she actually loved him, but she knew that she had nothing to worry about because Sarah even told her that nothing was going to happen because Horatio was madly in love with her. And so that was one of the reasons it was getting better between them because Calleigh knew they were both in tough situation and what was the point in making it hard for everybody, especially for Horatio. But now things were different.

Calleigh mentally shook her head as her and Elizabeth walked toward Sarah's room number 325, and just as they got there Elizabeth looked at Calleigh and finished. "Now she won't even have a piece of the man she loved with her."

Calleigh nodded sadly, and as Elizabeth put her hand on the door knob, Calleigh spoke in a sad tone. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry on what happened to your cousin, and not only because it affected Horatio, I can only imagine what this will do to her."

Elizabeth nodded with a sniffle. "Thank you."

Calleigh nodded again, then after a moment's pause, Elizabeth opens the door and the women stepped into the room.

As the door was closing behind them, they saw Sarah move, then heard her groaning a little so Elizabeth started walking toward her bed while Calleigh stayed by the door.

When she got there, she placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder and soothingly woke her up, and when her eyes finally fluttered open, she gives her a little smile and asked softly. "Hey cuz, how are you doing?"

She winced and said. "A little sore." Elizabeth nodded, and before she opened her mouth to say something else, Sarah looked at her cousin with wide-eyes and asked. "My baby?"

Elizabeth tried to keep her tears from coming into her eyes so Sarah couldn't see them, but the sound of her voice was full emotion that the moment she said something Sarah knew. "Sarah I'm so sor..." Sarah cuts her off when she started crying and Elizabeth moved her body down closer to her so she could put her arms around her cousin as they grieved for the loss of the baby while Calleigh looked down with a few tears falling down her cheek, she didn't even bother wiping them away.

* * *

When Horatio walked into the room a little while later, Elizabeth was still comforting her crying cousin, then as the door was closing behind him, he cleared his throat. Elizabeth moved away from her cousin and looked back toward the door before looking back down at Sarah. "Horatio is here." She nodded as she wiped a few tears away.

Horatio and Calleigh share a look before he started walking to the left side of the bed with Sarah watching his every move.

After he stopped at her bedside, she started to have tears again, then said while shaking her head. "I'm so sorry Horatio, I only looked away for a second. I shouldn't have worried about my stupid phone...I'm so..so..Sorry." Then she started to cry again, and this time Horatio was the one comforting her and reassuring her that accidents happen, while his own heart was still breaking.

After comforting her a little bit and making sure she was going to be ok, or at least the best she could be under these circumstances, Calleigh and Horatio left the hospital so they could go home for the night, but had promised they would come back tomorrow. As they were walking toward the vehicle, Horatio had given Calleigh the keys, knowing he wasn't in the best condition to drive them home and she understood.

All through the ride home he was silent, and when they got home and had walked into the house he went right toward the bedroom, leaving Calleigh to lock up, and after she did, she headed straight for the bedroom herself and toward the bed the moment she was in the room.

When she laid down on her side, Horatio was laying on his side too so they were facing each other, then she cupped his cheek, ran her thumb up and down and spoke softly. "I'm so sorry, I know you are completely devastated, and I'm devastated for you, but don't shut me out ok? I'm here for you, always, so if you need to cry, scream, yell, I'm here, ok?"

At first it didn't seem like he heard her, but then he nodded and as one tear came down his cheek then another one followed, and before she knew it, a flood was coming out and Calleigh immediately moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and brought him towards her. Then he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and cried like he hadn't cried in a long time, or ever before, because he's never experienced this type of heartache.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

10 days later

Once she recuperated in the hospital, Sarah was finally released from the hospital, then after they put her in a wheel chair and grabbed her release forms, Elizabeth wheeled her out of her hospital room with Horatio and Calleigh next to her, and they stayed next to her until they reached Elizabeth's vehicle.

When they stopped at the passenger side, she looked up at Horatio and said. "Take care of yourself."

Horatio was coming to terms about the loss of his child, but a part of him will always feel it.

He nodded, leaned down and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before saying. "You too, try and enjoy your time with your family."

She had told Horatio, Calleigh and Elizabeth that she was going back to her hometown in Ohio to be around her parents until she is ready to return.

Sarah nodded before looking at Calleigh and said. "Take care of him."

Calleigh smiled as she squeezed Horatio's hand. "You got it."

After she nodded, Horatio asked if they needed help putting Sarah in the vehicle, but Elizabeth waved it off and said they'll be fine, so after around of goodbyes, Horatio and Calleigh headed for his vehicle a few cars down from where they were standing.

Once they were both in and had their seatbelts on, she places her hand on top of his and asked. "What do you want to do now? You want to go out to eat?"

Horatio shook his head before looking at her. "No, how about we make something at home and just lie around holding one another."

She gives him a little smile with a nod. "Alright, that can be done."

He smiled with a nod back, and after she squeezed his hand, he started the vehicle and drove them home.

* * *

A week later

After Horatio had handed out the only new assignment he had to Calleigh and Ryan, him and Eric continued on the case he had gotten before shift had ended yesterday and they needed to go back to the crime scene just to make sure they had gotten everything.

And once Calleigh, Ryan, and Alexx arrived at their crime scene, which was on the beach, Alexx started her preliminary exam while Ryan and Calleigh were looking around for some evidence. When she found something she took a few pictures, then she kneeled down to bag it, but when she was standing up a wave of dizziness hit her and it was so strong that she fell back on the sand and blacked out.

Alexx, who started to look from the dead body to say something to her, saw Calleigh fall back on the sand and called her name "Calleigh!", she stood up and rushed her friends side. Ryan looked over at the women as Alexx looked back at him and shouted. "Ryan call the paramedics and Horatio."

Ryan nodded then got on his phone to call the paramedics, and then dials Horatio's phone, which it went right to vocalism, he called Eric instead.

Eric and Horatio were talking at their crime scene when Eric's phone rang, so he answered it. "Delko...Ok." He holds out the phone to Horatio and said. "H, Ryan wants to talk to you, it's about Calleigh."

He looked confused and spoke as he started walking up to the younger man. "Why didn't he call me?" Eric shrugged his shoulders, then after looking at his own phone, which was dead, he sighed in frustration with himself as he took the phone from Eric. He thought he charged his phone last night.

He puts the phone up to his ear, and answered "Mr. Wolfe"

Ryan answered "H, Calleigh is getting checked by the paramedics at the crime scene..."

Horatio didn't even hear the rest, he hung up, called Eric's name, tossed him his phone and said. "Can you handle the rest of the case?"

Eric nodded. "Yah, what's going on?"

But he didn't get an answer because Horatio had already started walking out of the door, bumping into Frank on the way out.

Frank watched Horatio go to the vehicle before looking at Eric and asking. "What's up with him?"

Eric shrugged and replied. "Ryan called and said something about Calleigh."

Ryan had tried to be as calm as he could while talking to Eric, so Eric had no idea on what was going on.

Frank sighed and replied. "I hope it isn't bad, that man has already been through a lot."

Eric nodded in agreement before they got their heads back into the case.

When they all found out that Horatio was going to be a father they were a little shocked, which it wasn't the father part they were shocked about, it was the fact that it wasn't with Calleigh, but they were really happy for him since he seemed to be embracing the idea. Then when he had lost the baby, they saw how devastated he had been. Now if anything ever happened to Calleigh, especially so soon after losing his child, they didn't know if they'll ever get their leader back, Calleigh was everything to him, so they could only hope that nothing serious was going on.

* * *

It didn't take Horatio very long to make it to Calleigh's crime scene, and when he did, he saw Calleigh sitting on a gurney getting checked by the paramedics.

He gets out of his vehicle and rushed toward Calleigh, calling her name.

Calleigh looked up at the sound of his voice, then a few seconds later, Horatio brings her into a soft hug, being mindful of the blood pressure equipment, then when they pulled back, he cups her cheek and asked. "What happened, sweetheart?"

She shook her head and replied. "One minute I was taking pictures of the evidence and bagging it, then the next I got really dizzy and fainted. When I woke up I found myself on the gurney while the paramedics are checking me out."

Horatio nodded before looking at Paramedic that was tending to Calleigh and asked. "What's wrong?"

After looking at the blood pressure meter, the paramedic looked at Horatio and replied. "I'm concerned that her blood pressure is a little high, and she did inform me a few minutes ago that she was still feeling a little dizzy, so I suggest she go see a doctor to get more tests done."

Horatio nodded again before saying. "Ok, we'll do just that." The paramedic nodded, then after Horatio helped Calleigh off the gurney, he puts his arm around her while they looked at Alexx's and Ryan's concern faces.

Calleigh gives them a little smile and replied. "Don't worry guys, I have my protector here now, he won't let anything bad happen to me."

Despite the tension that they all felt, they chuckled a little and nodded.

After they asked Calleigh to call them later and she said she would, Horatio walked Calleigh to his vehicle.

When they got there and the door was opened, she saw his worried face, so she cupped his cheek and said. "I'll be fine, handsome."

He couldn't help but sniffle a little and said. "You better, I can't lose you, not after what I already lost."

"I know." Then after a peck on the lips, he helps her in the vehicle and shuts the door before walking to the driver's side of the vehicle and got in.

Once they got to the hospital, they went to the out-patients-department and told a nurse that Calleigh needed to see a doctor, and if possible very soon, which the nurse told them that she'll find an available one quickly.

After a few minutes wait, a doctor came and got Calleigh, then after he did all the tests he needed, Calleigh walked back to the waiting area, where Horatio was waiting patiently, or at least on the outside he was, she figured his insides were all over the place, and she would have to agree because hers were right there with him. They were both concerned on what was going on, and they wanted to know as soon as possible so she informed the doctor that they would be staying around the hospital until they heard the results.

To be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

An hour later the doctor walked over to the waiting area where Horatio and Calleigh were sitting, or at least until they saw the doctor. The doctor told them that they could talk in his office. So, the couple followed the doctor towards his office.

Once inside the office, the doctor told them to take a sit. Then, Horatio took Calleigh's hand and asked him. "So doctor, what's the news, is everything normal?"

He held a straight face for a few seconds before he replied with a growing smile. "Well, I think for most couples this would classify as better than normal."

They looked at him confused, but with less worry since he was smiling, then the doctor finished as he looked at Calleigh. "Congratulations Ms. Duquesne, you are pregnant."

They looked at the doctor very shocked on what he just said, then Calleigh cleared her throat and asked. "Excuse me, did you just say pregnant?" The doctor nodded with his smile getting bigger as he handed her the test results. Calleigh looked at it with wide-eyes before looking at Horatio, and after a few more seconds of shock going through him while he looked at the results, he looked at her and started to smile. She started to smile too before saying. "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant!"

He started to chuckle, and it was so good to hear him laugh because that was first time he laughed in almost two weeks, then he cupped her cheek and replied. "Yes we are." Before he brings her closer to him and kisses her passionately on the lips. She responded quickly as the doctor looked down and smiled, happy for the couple.

When they finally pulled back, they hugged each other for a few minutes to savor this, then when they pulled back from that, Horatio held out his hand to the doctor and said. "Thank you."

The doctor chuckled as he shook the older man's hand. "You're welcome, but I had nothing to do with it, I swear." They all chuckled this time as Horatio and the doctor released hands, then he looked at Calleigh and continued. "I can recommend the best OB/GYN for you, and make a special request on having her see you today, if you want."

Calleigh looked at Horatio and he nodded with another smile, so Calleigh looked at the doctor again and replied. "Please do that."

"OK, I'll give her a call."

They nodded, then, Horatio kissed her temple and whispered how much he loved her.

* * *

After the OB/GYN appointment, where they found nothing was out the ordinary, the couple ordered some take-out and went back home to eat it, and after their dinner was done, Calleigh grabbed some clothes to take a shower while Horatio cleaned up.

By the time Calleigh walked out of the shower, she saw Horatio laying in bed looking at the sonogram that they had taken just a few hours earlier.

She grabbed her hair brush, walked over to the bed and started brushing her hair as she sat on the bed, then after a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat. "Horatio, can we talk?"

He puts the sonogram picture on the night stand before sitting up and turning so he was looking right at her. "Sure what is it?"

She stopped brushing for a few seconds before speaking again. "I know this baby isn't going to replace the one that you lost, I need you to know that I understand that."

When the shock had finally wore out in Calleigh, she was worried that he thought that she thought their baby could replace the one that he just lost.

Horatio nodded his head and replied. "No child will ever replace the one that I'll never have, I do know that, and I know that isn't what you are thinking either because you have more compassion than that."

He cupped her cheek and replied. "Even though the loss didn't happen to you, I know you felt it, maybe not as deep but it was there. I could see in your eyes that you were hurting too, you were just trying to put that aside so you could be there for me, and you don't know how much I appreciate that. How much your love and support has helped me through that difficult time."

She nodded with a few tears going down her cheek. After he wiped a few of them away, he placed his other hand on her stomach and continued. "And with that being said, this child is a miracle and will be loved with everything that I have."

As love reflected in their eyes for their baby and to each other, she replied softly. "And with everything I have too."

She placed her hand on top of his that was on her stomach, then after a few swipes of his thumb, wiping a few tears away, he brings her closer to him, whispering. "I love you Cal."

Right before their lips touched, she replied back. "I love you too, Handsome."

They kissed for countless minutes, then they pulled back slowly with little pecks at the end, and she started to chuckle.

After one more kiss, he pulls back and asked. "Is that all you want to talk about?"

"Well there is one more thing."

"What?"

"When we are going to tell the team?"

He thinks about that for a few minutes before replying. "How about in a few days?" She nodded with a smile, knowing they couldn't hide this news forever, and really they didn't want to. He smiled with a nod. "Alright, in a few days it will be out in the open."

"Ok."

After another smile and peck on the lips, he pulls back and removes his hands from her so he could get up and take a shower.

When she was done brushing her hair, she placed her brush on her nightstand before getting on Horatio's side of the bed and grabbing the sonogram picture from his nightstand, then she looked at it and spoke with a smile to the very tiny figure in the picture. "Hi little one, I'm your mommy."

She never thought she would ever get to say something like that, but now that she could, she was going to cherish it every time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Five months later

After telling the team that they were expecting a baby, and they were very happy for the couple, time had seemed to speed up for them, which being pretty busy with work, getting the spare room set up for the nursery, then when she hit four months pregnant, doing a little shopping is what really made the time speed up from them.

She didn't over do it like the her doctor suggested, but she couldn't sit around and let Horatio have all the fun, especially because her dream was coming true, they went to every appointment together, every shopping trip when it involved getting stuff for the baby, she got to watch his eyes light up the first time they heard their baby's heart beat, then again when they both felt a little tap on the palm of their hand.

This was what she had been waiting for and she loved and enjoyed every minute of it. Although her food cravings could come at a better time than the middle of the night, he doesn't complain and just smiles at her before he gets out of bed to go get it, but she does feel sorry when she wakes him up when she's craving something that they don't have at the house.

Calleigh was coming back to the present when she heard. "Calleigh Duquesne?"

She looked at the nurse and smiled while she stood up. "Yeah."

The nurse smiled back and replied. "Come with me."

Calleigh nodded, then after Horatio stood up from his seat, he slipped his hand into hers and they started following the nurse toward one of the examine rooms, and once they were in, the nurse speaks again. "Your doctor will be here shortly."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and asked. "You ok, you have seemed to zone out earlier."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm fine, just amazed at how fast time had flown by and a dream it has been."

He smiled as he placed his hand on her five month pregnant belly. "And another dream is about to come true today."

She smiled bigger before kissing him softly on the lips, then she pulls back and whispered. "It sure is."

Today they find out if they were having a boy or a girl, and neither one really had a preference, they just wanted a child they could love.

As they were pulling apart another kiss the door opened.

The doctor smiled at the couple, then looked at Calleigh. "You ready?" Calleigh nodded as she walked to the examination bed, then after laying down, the doctor set everything up, and before they knew it they were seeing their little on the sonogram screen while hearing a strong heart beat in the room. They all smiled as they heard it.

Then after the doctor had checked everything she needed to, she looked at Calleigh and asked. "You guys want to see what you are having?" Even though she knew they had said they wanted to at the last appointment, she wanted to be sure, sometimes parents do change their minds.

Horatio slips his hand in hers as they look at each other, but really knowing the answer to that, then they look at the doctor, and Calleigh nodded. "Yes, please."

She smiled with a nod. "Alright, here we go."

A few seconds later, the doctor smiled, but before she could say something, they both gasped as Horatio whispered. "A Boy."

Calleigh nodded with tears in her eyes and whispered. "A boy." Then she looked at her man and repeated it. "A Boy, handsome." They were chuckling as they put their foreheads together while tears of joy went down their cheeks.

The doctor said congratulations to them, but they were so lost in their world that they didn't hear her speak or leave so she could give them time to themselves.

When they pulled back they sniffled and she said. "Thank you so much for giving me the best gift of my life, I love you so much."

Horatio shook his head and replied. "No, you've loved me even when you had every right to stop, you stayed behind me when things got rough, so all the thanks should go to you, and I love you more than words can say."

After another smile, they peck each other on the lips one more time before turning their attention back to the screen, and as they continued to look at their son, they were both thankful they got to have one more try at this because if they hadn't, Calleigh's dream would have never come true, and he would have never had a child with the woman he loved, has loved from the moment she had stepped in his office over 4 years ago. Now they can't wait for the next step of their lives.

**-The End-**


End file.
